Grandpa Was An Outlaw
by Wendy Francis
Summary: Heyes' grandson wants to know why his grandfather became an outlaw. He's too young to be told, but his older sister hears Curry's memories and writes this story.


Prologue

Grandpa's Funeral

My grandfather was an outlaw.

I don't say 'was' just because he died, but because he stopped being an outlaw and reformed. He overcame the temptations to steal and became an ordinary up-right citizen, a respected and loved person.

To us, he was always just grandpa - our loving, giving, grandpa, always there for us, always ready to listen and talk, always a wise word and a smile, always taking an interest in what interested us.

We miss him.

But until his funeral, I'd never given much thought to the fact that he was once wanted for bank and train robbery. I knew it. I'd always known it. But I'd never thought about it until that day.

It was my younger brother who asked the question. He was seven and in typical innocent childish style, he waited until Grandma was crying on Uncle Jed's shoulder and no one knew what to say. There was an awkward silence broken by his young voice.

"Why was Grandpa an outlaw?"

I thought my mother would kill him! That he should have brought up the subject in the middle of this solemn moment with the good and great of the town around the grave was an affront she would long remember. She had never quite been comfortable with the family she'd married into. She wanted to forget what everyone else accepted. But he had a point. Why does someone become an outlaw - especially a man like our lovely Grandpa?

Everyone looked at Uncle Jed. He reached out to Luke and placed an affectionate arm on his shoulder. 'It's a long story - and not an easy one. I guess it's because...'

'No!' my mother cried firmly. 'He's too young for your gruesome stories, Jed! This is not the place, not the time. No.'

Luke was crest-fallen and Uncle Jed smiled at him, resigned. He squeezed his shoulder to reassure him. 'One day, when you're older.'

We spent the rest of the day at Grandma's home, where she bustled about looking after everyone else while everyone else tried to look after her. She was never more at home than hosting a houseful and seeing them fed and satisfied.

'Sit down, have something to eat.' My Pa begged her, as did the rest of the family. But it was no good. She spoke to everyone who was there, family and townsfolk, adults and children, and all the while, she held her grief in check.

Uncle Jed sat outside on his favourite old chair. Grandma sent one of us out from time to time with a glass of lemonade or a piece of apple pie. He was out of sight, but much in her mind. Uncle Jed and Grandpa had been close all their lives - that much I knew. And Jed was a hugely important part of our family, as far as we were concerned, too.

From time to time, eyes turned to the window and the silent grey head of Grandpa's cousin and best friend who was lost and had no means of expressing the emptiness he felt. No wonder Grandma was concerned about him.

The following day, I found him again in his favourite chair and all alone. I sat on a stool next to him and slipped my hand into his. He smiled his warm and lately rare smile and I felt very important. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. 'You're a good girl,' he told me. 'and you are old enough to understand about your Grandpa and me. I'm going to tell you what Luke wanted to know. But you must promise to tell him when he is old enough.'

'You can tell him, too.'

Uncle Jed smiled and looked away into the distance. 'Promise? Promise to remember what I'm going to tell you. Write it down one day. You want to be a writer - this is a good story. Tell it well.' Something in his voice made me very sad, but I didn't understand. All I could do was nod. But I meant that promise.

He stretched out his legs and leant back in his chair as if he was stretching his memory to the limits. He drew breath and began with his earliest childhood memories. He talked and talked. Grandma brought us lunch and drinks. She looked out in wonder from time to time. Still he talked, telling me things I'd never heard before and didn't understand until much later.

By the time he'd finished, he was exhausted. Grandma beckoned me in. He was falling asleep before I got through the door. 'I'm sorry,' I said, worried I'd been responsible for making him ill. Grandma reassured me - 'No, no. It's good for him to talk.'

He called my name and I want back out. 'He was a good man - the best.'

'I know.'

'A good, good man.'

Grandma came out and put hand on his shoulder. 'Time you had a sleep, Kid. And it's time you were going, young lady.'

I ran home, my head full of the colourful and amazing details of Uncle Jed's story. I couldn't sleep that night, so I got up and lit the lamp. I found paper and pencil and began to scribble down the things I remembered.

That was years ago and now I am a writer, a journalist for a Denver paper, writing articles about the slightly less boring aspects of town life. It's not what I dreamt of, but it's a start. All my life I've want to write a book, but until now there had never been time to start it. Two weeks ago I was thrown from a horse and I sit here, back at my parent's home with my leg in a splint with weeks ahead of me with nothing to do. Mama went looking for books for me to read and found a pile of papers in the bottom of a trunk. The papers were covered in my writing and she brought them to me. I recognised them as the notes I'd scribbled of Uncle Jed's story.

So now is the time for me to keep my promise, to write the story of how Jed (Kid) Curry and Hannibal Heyes became two of the most successful outlaws in the West - until they struggled and worked and ran and fought for an amnesty.

They were good men - Uncle Jed and Grandpa.

Chapter 1

War

Back in 1850, when Hannibal Heyes was born, Kansas was a wild place - open and empty save for the small towns and scattered homesteads. The population was drawn from far round the world, existing together, learning to be a community. They were idealist who dreamt of claiming their slice of the West and taming it - of feeding their families by the work of the backs and hands - being wholly independent and free.

No one experienced that freedom more than the children. Brought up to respect the land and it's hazards and dangers, they learned to shoot straight and watch each other's backs, to ride horses and look after them, to grow and farm, to slaughter and butcher, to fish and cook over an open fire and exercise the freedoms their parents and grandparents had risked all to win. They played and worked. They learned at small and primitive schools and looked forward to being independent farmers themselves.

The Heyes Homestead was a well established and efficient farm. The house sat proudly among the fields and grazing land, immediately surrounded by vegetable beds and chicken houses. It was a place of laughter and hard work. Mr and Mrs Heyes and their elder sons Joshua and Daniel laboured side by side. They had arrived from the east and set up together, hungry together in the bad times, celebrating together when the harvest was brought home. But their younger son, Hannibal could only really remembered the good times. He was bright and care-free, quick witted and a fast learner, he found his education easy and farming a bore. He occupied himself with finding out for himself how things worked - usually by taking them apart and attempting to put them back together. His curiosity was unending and he frequently ran out of enthusiasm before the items were back in one piece. This was a constant irritant to the rest of the family - but his impish smile and lovable nature meant that no one stayed irritated with him for long.

What irritated Hannibal was being the youngest in his family. His younger sister arrived when he was seven, but, he argued, she was a girl and didn't really count. But in this his cousin came to his rescue. Two years younger and an only child, Jedediah looked upon Hannibal as a hero. As soon as he was old enough to be out on his own (and probably before he was old enough) they played together as much as Hannibal's chores would allow. To drive home the point that he was not the youngest cousin, and because he thought it made him sound grown-up, Hannibal frequently called his cousin 'kid'. Before long he was widely known as 'the kid' or just 'Kid'. Later in life, his even, youthful features meant that the name was always somehow appropriate.

Initially, Jed would be brought to the Heyes home by his mother. She needed someone to care for him while she worked to supplement the meagre income from the next door farm. Mrs Heyes was Mr Curry's half sister. She had plenty to do on the farm, caring for her own children and looking after herself and her unborn child, but she knew that her brother was no farmer and his wife, even less so. Jed was a happy little boy and he did whatever his aunt told him, so eager was he to please. She agreed to mind him. Her sister-in-law barely stopped long enough to thank her or say goodbye to her son. Mrs Heyes grabbed her youngest son as he flew through the kitchen on his way to the barn.

'Jed is going to with us today.'

'Why?'

'His Ma has to work and we are going to look after him.'

'We?'

'Yes, "we"! I need you to help me.'

Hannibal looked thoughtful for a moment.

'How old is he?'

'He's only five. So you will have to be like a big brother and look out for him. Will you do that, son?'

'Like I'm the big brother?'

'Yep.'

'So I'm not the youngest?'

'Not while Jed's here.'

A sparkling and warm smile began to cross Hannibal's face.

'You want to come to the barn with me, kid?'

The little blond head nodded and followed Hannibal through the kitchen door.

'You look out for him, Hannibal! You promise?'

'I promise!' came the distant reply.

From that day, Jed and Hannibal were found together more often than not. They ran everywhere, eating up life in the open air. They swam and fished - and ran some more. Jed's earliest memories were of careering through fields, jumping streams, climbing trees – and always with the sight of Hannibal's back ahead of him. He followed his cousin wherever he went. And far from finding this irritating, Hannibal appreciated someone who shared his interests and remained caring and protective. If Jed tripped, he would come running to his aid, bathing and binding up his wounds with the gentle care of his mother. If Jed did well in anything, he would beam with pride and if Jed was unhappy, he would put an arm around him or pat his shoulder and comfort him.

When the boot was on the other foot, however, Hannibal had to do without the same treatment. On one occasion, Hannibal fell, spraining his ankle and Jed yelled for help. Danny came running and carried the groaning boy into the house. Jed followed at a distance, but once Hannibal was being cared for by his mother, he ran home. Hannibal was bandaged and assigned to the sofa. He looked around for his companion. When he realised that he was missing, his face fell. His mother comforted him.

'He's younger than you. It frightens him to see you in pain – to see you when you're not in control. He looks up to you.' Hannibal nodded and tried his best to understand. The next day, Jed came to the house and stood in the door way, looking at Hannibal. The injured boy reassured his young friend. He was recovering well but ordered not to get out of bed. He needed Jed's company. Jed looked uncomfortable but gradually relaxed when Hannibal reached for the cards and began to teach him a game that he'd learned from Josh.

As the summer came to an end, the new baby was born. Jed was fascinated by the tiny hand that squeezed his finger and the tiny nose on the scrunched up face of his baby cousin. Hannibal had little patience to stare at this crying bundle. He could not see the attraction that the adults seemed to find in little Elizabeth (Betsey) Heyes. He was annoyed that Jed wanted to sit next to his aunt and watch the baby when he could be out with him doing 'boy stuff'. He was relieved when school started again and he was entrusted with taking Jed with him and introducing him to the other children on his first day.

At school, Jed, like Hannibal stared in wonder at the kind and beautiful face of Miss Jacobs, their teacher. But Jed struggled with his lessons almost as much as Hannibal succeeded. He was kept behind to catch up and Hannibal stayed with him to read the books that Miss Jacob's leant him. Jed was a quick learner with anything practical, but reading seemed to be his down-fall. With Miss Jacob's patience, he gradually began to catch up with the others. She had come across pupils like Jed before – slow readers and slow developers, and she knew that in time he'd be fine. Happily, he responded to her help. In his later education he would give up the struggle, but with her he successfully progressed. But reading was never something he would choose above being active. So Jed relied on Hannibal as the one who worked things out – he was the 'smart' one. But since Hannibal wanted him around him, that was fine with Jed.

One day when Jed was six, he ran into the Heyes house and rocked a little before fainting at his aunt's feet. She scooped him up onto her lap. His arms and legs were like sticks and he was pale and sickly looking. Hannibal was dispatched to fetch the Doctor.

Before he arrived, Jed began to come round. He found himself in a wonderfully warm and delightful place - in the arms of a tender mother, not something he was used to. He closed his eyes again and snuggled in. He adored Hannibal's mother and sometimes pretended she was his mother, too. She held him tighter and silently cursed her brother for marrying a woman who would never be satisfied with what a farmer could provide for her. She had taken a job in the home of a rich neighbour where she earned enough for little extras, but not the opulence she saw at work. She began to pilfer little things from her employer's friends. Greater thefts followed and she was eventually arrested and tried. Because of her young son, she was allowed home on bail, but nothing changed. Currently she was incarcerated and Jed was left to find food where he could. The diagnosis was simple. Jed was underweight - seriously under-fed.

After that, Jed ate almost daily at the Heyes farm. He sat next to Hannibal gazing around the table at the men, baby Betsey and his pretend Ma, happy to be part of a family, happy to feel full. His blond head and piercing blue eyes only just appeared above the huge table, a contrast to the brown hair and brown eyes of his cousin. He copied his cousin's mannerisms and made the adults laugh, but kindly. Hannibal was happy that his protégé was present more often. And everything in Jed's world was perfect when Hannibal was there.

But peace in Kansas, in America as a whole was about to be in short supply. As towns had grown the settlers began to organise themselves. Kansas was to become a State was join the Union. But there was a problem. Should Kansas be a free state or a slave state? Peace between Unionists and Confederates had been brokered by creating a demarcation line across the country. Kansas straddled the line. The people would decide which side to take.

Significant numbers of Confederates from the Southern states began to flood in, to boost the vote in favour of slavery. They were activists and rebels. But the Unionists, the anti-slave activists moved in, too. And tensions broke out into violence as the two sides fought for their ideals.

Kansas became the centre of the troubles and the settlers were not exempt from the violence that erupted from time to time. But worse was to come. When the war broke out, the rebel gangs and guerrilla fighters ambushed and attacked without restraint. Jeyhawkers and Bushwhackers alike stole and killed and terrorised the area in the Border States. They took what they wanted and ran the farmers off their land.

Hannibal and Jed began to be aware of the changing atmosphere. New restrictions were placed on their movements. Strangers came and went. New children came to school one week and were gone the next. The relaxed town where everyone helped and trusted their neighbours became a place of suspicion and fear. Even the children became less open and accepting, they viewed strangers with suspicion for the first time. At the Heyes home, Mrs Heyes tried to stop her husband and older sons saying too much in front of the children, but Hannibal asked so many questions that it was hard to pretend that everything was fine. It was not.

The Heyes farm was eventually over-run. A small but determined gang of men rode across their land. They had rifles and hand-guns that the waved menacingly. They demanded the farm. Hannibal's father gathered his family to him like a mother hen with her chicks, in an effort to defend them. He had his own rifle, but it was pretty useless against these fired-up rebels. He had heard the stories about the famers who resisted. He put it down and his hands raised in defeat. Hannibal was convinced until that day that his father was invincible. He cried silently as he watched the man who was his idol cower to the strangers. He was angry that Josh and Danny had done nothing to defend the farm either. He was too young to understand the odds and how they were stacked against peace-loving farmers.

The family moved into town and life was never the same again. But Hannibal's curiosity overcame his anger and he listened with interest to the adults as they talked outside the saloon and by the livery. He listened as the Confederates argued their case for business and the need for slaves to allow the farming economy to grow. He saw the sense in large plantation style farming methods and cheap labour. He'd never met a black person. He believed what he heard - that they were different, born to a different place in society.

His family were against the whole idea of large-scale farming. They defended their right to own and farm a piece of American soil and live independently, succeeding or failing on the work of their own backs. They were anti-slave, not because they had any moral issue with one person 'owning' another or were particularly concerned for black families, but because they were against the idea of large companies owning vast swathes of the West – and slave labour was an underlying principle of plantation economy.

Hannibal was swayed by the new-comers, despite their treatment of his family. He heard tales of atrocities and violence, but chose not to believe them. He was an idealist and it inspired him to have a cause to argue.

Then the Unionists came. Tension grew until the townsfolk could taste it in the air. Killings were reported in a steady stream. Hannibal was distressed to learn that his brother Josh was joining the Unionist army. He was angry with his choice, angry that he would be fighting against the Confederates that he had concluded were on the right side.

He didn't want Josh to go away. He was never normally given to anxiety, but he was sure that something bad would happen if he left the town. He missed him when he'd been gone just a day. Jed followed him around in the silence of Hannibal's fear and grief. He had always had Josh to look up to. The home seemed empty without him. He longed for news of the young man who was so much a part of his world.

He and the rest of the family and their friends were much further distressed when the telegraph eventually came to say that he had been killed in a gun battle. He'd left the farm only weeks before and the family were devastated. Suddenly, Hannibal wanted more than he knew for things to be as they always had been, at the farm with his parents, Josh, Daniel, his sister and cousin Jed all together round the farm kitchen table. But that life was gone, and further changes were ahead.

Murders and gun battles came closer and closer to Hannibal's town. Frightened and desperate for some of the old happiness he defied his parent's orders and went riding across what had once been his homestead. On one such ride, he was startled by a group of man crouched behind some shrubs. They had guns in their hands and demanded that he should stop.

Hannibal's heart pounded. He knew instinctively that they were Unionists. They asked him his business and he told them about the Rebs and his home. He spoke defensively and then realised that he was defending the very people who had taken away his home and his parent's livelihood, his brother's life. He was ready to listen to the other side of the story.

The Unionists had built a fire and were camped near his old stream. Some of them were fishing, and Hannibal couldn't help telling them that they were trying in the wrong part of the creek. They let him show them the best places and they were quickly successful. They took to him and cooked him some fish. He hardly stopped asking questions long enough to eat it. What they said made sense. People should be free. Kansas should be a free state. He understood that. But he argued the economic Confederate view in his own naive understanding.

The day wore on and Hannibal was at ease in the company of this fighting crew. Their leader was someone he could look up to. But then so were the leaders of the Rebs. His immaturity made it possible for him to like and support both sides in what had become a bloody war. And he was about to discover for himself just how bloody it was.

Suddenly, a shout rang out. 'Stay where you are or we shoot and shoot to kill!' With a horrible cry, a gang of Rebs crashed into the camp. The Unionist leader pushed Hannibal into the stream and out of the line of fire, barking at him to run for his life. Hannibal ran, but only just far enough to be ignored by the furious gangs. He climbed a tree to watch the fighting. Men were taking cover and finding vantage points from which to shoot. The air was thick with gun-smoke and the noise was deafening. Hannibal saw the first casualty slump to the ground. Horrified, he watched the battle unfold. He was shaking so badly that he almost fell out of the tree. His horse had fled long ago and he limped home on a twisted ankle.

He told no one what he had witnessed. No one except Jed, that is, but he had the good sense to spare him the details. Jed, being younger was excited by the tale. He wanted to see a battle for himself. And he would, because killings became common-place.

The Rebel gangs grew stronger and bolder. They no longer waved their pistols around, expecting the presence of the weapons to be sufficient to win their arguments. They shot first more often than talking and not only Unionists and activists were injured or killed. The ordinary townsfolk – people Hannibal and Jed knew - were suffering the same fate. At length, Hannibal came to understand his father's surrender. He no longer despised him for giving in, but realised that his father's compliance had potentially saved the family from death – at least on that occasion.

By now, Jed was ten and a half and bringing himself up with the aid of his Aunt since his father spent most of his time in the saloon. His family abandoned their farm and moved into town where they felt safer. They squeezed into a room behind a shop where there were few facilities for cooking and no home comforts. Not that Jed was much effected. He only went home to sleep. But his life was not easy. He was old enough now to realise that his family were not the same as those of the other children in the school. They were all struggling with the changes that war brought, but his life was more difficult than most.

Hannibal, quick-witted as he was, knew that Jed was struggling and wanted to help. He had little concept of his importance in Jed's world, or the trauma that was about to engulf them both. Tensions were rising in the town. Hannibal remembered a boy at school showing him an India rubber balloon. They took turns in blowing into it and were warned that it would eventually burst. Each breath brought the promised explosion closer, but none of them knew how far it could be inflated before the disaster occurred. The tension was palpable.

Hannibal sensed that kind of tension in the community now - but with none of the excitement that had accompanied the game. Everyone feared the outbreak of violence, but it was as unpredictable as the bursting of the balloon.

The balloon burst one day, when he was twelve. His life exploded in a moment. Hannibal was running home from school when he found the house surrounded by townsfolk. One woman called out 'Here he is, the poor mite!' and enfolded him in an unwelcome embrace. Others crowded round him and he was escorted back the way he'd come to the schoolhouse.

No one would answer his questions and he became increasingly agitated and frightened. When they reached the school house, Miss Jacobs, his beloved teacher was waiting with tears running down her cheeks. She took him inside, sat next to him and told him as gently as she could that his father had been overheard arguing for freedom and stating his negative opinion of the Confederate cause. This had been reported to the Rebs in the saloon and they had rushed to the house and killed his whole family. He was an orphan and all alone.

Hannibal's family were neutral and peace-loving people, there had never been any question of their involvement in the blood-shed. He was stunned and silent. His brain fought to understand what he had been told. He could not believe any of it, or understand what it meant to be alone. His teacher's arm around him was a comfort, but this made no sense, either. People were talking over his head about him, but he didn't hear what they said. After what seemed to be hours, it was decided that he would go home with the Miss Jacobs for the night and that further arrangements would wait until the morning.

Hannibal followed Miss Jacobs into the house next to the school and stood watching as she made up a bed for him in the corner of her living room. He ate mechanically when she put food in front of him and obeyed wordlessly when she told him to settle down for the night. He lay awake, going over and over in his mind what he'd been told until the reality of his bereavement began to break through. When Miss Jacobs had gone to bed and all was darkness around him, he began to sob, whispering the names of his family one by one until exhaustion over-took him and he fell asleep.

He woke at dawn the next day and as he opened his eyes, the strange room brought his new situation to his sleep-dulled mind. He sat up and yelled for his mother and father as if the noise of his cries would shatter the nightmare and make this new reality crumble. The door flung open and Miss Jacobs was at his side in moments. He was breathing hard and his eyes were wide with fear. Pain ripped through him - worse than any physical pain he'd ever known. He was fighting but he didn't know what or who his enemy was. Miss Jacobs held him tightly, rocking him and soothing him until he calmed.

All that day, the pain came in waves with the memories. But Hannibal kept control from then on. He was embarrassed by his out-burst, ashamed of the weakness he'd succumbed to. The constant flow of townsfolk in the house distracted him from his pain, but he had to endure endless advice and sympathy, being told one moment that he was now a man and must face up to life alone, and the next that he should cry for he had a right to more than anyone. He wanted to go home, to the farm, to be in the place that meant love and security to him, even if his family were not there.

The town's folk debated his future. The thought of entrusting him to the care of a convicted thief and her alcohol-soaked husband was not contemplated for more than a few seconds. Even if they were his family, they had failed to provide for their own son. They could hardly be expected to care for their nephew. Very quickly, the decision was made that he would have to be cared for along with other orphans in an educational institution. And so, in a further heart-breaking loss, Hannibal was removed from the town and people he knew to the Valparaiso School for Waywards.

Chapter 2

The School for Wayward

Hannibal's optimistic and cheerful personality was tested to the limits by the tragedy that had changed his life. But it prevailed. He was well liked by most of the other boys and by the staff. A good pupil, he impressed his teachers and was often the first to finish his school work, so he had time to continue his experiments and investigations of anything mechanical and it was his particular interest in locks that grew. He dismantled every kind of lock he could find and discovered ways of opening them without a key. He crafted a range of small tools that would pick the average lock seconds and carefully kept them hidden in his boots.

His innately sunny disposition, along with his deep brown eyes, open expressing and delightful smile meant that he could charm most people. When his smile was not enough, he learned the art of saying just the right thing to ingratiate himself. His love of reading meant that he was articulate and his quick thinking helped to create a subtle mix of intelligence and cunning. He was growing into a confident trickster.

Hannibal understood even in his first few days at the school that information was valuable. He became the source of inside information gathered through careful attention to adult conversations. He quickly found the best places that could serve as listening posts from which he could be undetected, and the most likely occasions to catch information of use to the boys and filtered it back to his peers.

On one such listening expedition, he hovered at the corner of the corridor close to the office door. From this position he knew he could hear most of what was said if the door was open and enough if it was closed to guess the subject of a conversation. He heard the Principle arguing with two strangers. The first, a woman, was begging the principle to take an extra child. The response was negative. The school was full and there were no new places anticipated. The second stranger was a man. He was controlling his temper with difficulty.

'He's eleven years old. Where else can we place him? He's got no one. He was living in a barn when we found him. He hasn't said a word since we found him. He doesn't seem to be able to speak, but we worked out that he's the son of an outspoken free-soiler who got drunk and got into a fight with a Unionist. His wife joined in and they were both shot in the street. The poor child saw it all and ran for his life.'

Peering round the corner, Hannibal could see the unfortunate child sat in a dark corner. He was thin and shorter than Hannibal. He guessed that the boy was a couple of years his junior. Hannibal recalled the nightmares he'd had when his family were killed - but he'd been at school when it happened and told with love and gentleness. This pathetic boy had seen his family die.

The boy was hunched up in his seat. His light brown hair was a tangled mess and his head hung down in an attitude of despair. Hannibal could not see his features until he looked up briefly at a harsh word or two spoken by the strange man.

Hannibal was wide-eyed with shock as he recognised this sorry individual to be his cousin. 'Jed!' he whispered. A pair of piercing blue eyes turned to him and the lost expression turned to relief as he saw the only remaining member of his family.

There was a pause in the argument. Hannibal took in the turn of events. He heard resignation in the voice of the Principle. 'Well, I suppose he could bunk up with one of the other boys. He's really too young, but one of the older ones might take him under his wing.'

Hannibal appeared in the door way. 'I'll look after him.'

'Heyes, what are you doing there?'

Hannibal smiled and shrugged as if he had merely been passing. 'We're kin,' he continued.

'Kin?'

'Our Grandpa married my Grandma after his died. Jed's Pa was his son and my Ma was his daughter.'

The Principle sighed and looked from adult to adult and finally to Hannibal. 'Alright, Heyes, show him round and get back to your chores. He can join you.'

Hannibal was jubilant and hurried to the confused Jed. 'Come on!' Hannibal tugged at his cousin's arm but Jed hesitated and stared at the cupboard opposite the door. Hannibal noted this before he pulled him away.

The guided tour did not take long. Once they had been into the refectory and the class room, the door to the staff quarters where no boy was allowed, there was only really the sleeping area. Two long rooms were squashed full of bunks. Pushing between them, Hannibal dragged Jed by his sleeve. 'This is ours. Got any stuff?'

Jed shook his head.

'There is something, though, isn't there? There's something they took from you and locked in the office cupboard?'

Jed nodded.

'I'll get it back for you. We'll have to wait a few days or they'll know.'

That night, when Jed had been introduced to some of the boys, done his share of the chores, eaten his first meal in days, Jed and Hannibal scrambled into the bunk. The master came in and ordered the candles to be snuffed out. The door shut and the key turned in the lock.

Back to back, the boys settled down, but neither went straight to sleep. Hannibal listened as Jed tired to stifle his sobs. When the sobs subsided, Hannibal turned and whispered: 'I'll look out for you, kid.'

Hannibal kept his promise. A week or so after his cousin arrived, when everyone was asleep, he nudged Jed awake and they got up and crept to the door. Hannibal was clutching his lock-picks and selected one, feeling them in the dark. He put his ear to the door and listened. Then he skilfully opened the lock and they were out in the corridor.

The office door took a little longer to open, but the cupboard had a simple lock and it was open in seconds. Hannibal opened the door and Jed felt around inside and drew out the item he had been parted from when he arrived. Hannibal locked the door again and they went back the way they'd come. Back in bed they went to sleep.

Early in the morning, Hannibal was awake and prodded Jed. As he woke, Hannibal drew back the blanket to see what treasure Jed had retrieved. He was startled as he saw a gun belt, complete with bullets and revolver. He drew it slowly from the holster and admired it. Jed watched him then took it back. It looked huge in his hand.

'You'll have to hide it,' Hannibal whispered '- and not in here the look through all our things.'

He slipped to the window and quietly opened it. The two pulled themselves out and ran like the wind away from the isolated building. After five minutes, they stopped, breathless outside an old hut. Hannibal pushed aside a loose plank in the door and they crawled in. There was little there, but there was a fireplace. Hannibal pointed to it and Jed pushed his precious possession as far as he could. His cousin pushed a half-rotten plank of wood after it and wedged it to stop the gun from falling back into the grate.

They sat down to recover before the run back to the school. Jed took Hannibal by surprise by speaking to him for the first time.

'The gun was Pa's. I took it when they shot him. No one's going to shoot me.'

Jed confided the whole story. His father, a renowned drunk was in the saloon when a fight had broken out between Confederates and Unionists. His father, having swallowed sufficient whisky to lose any inhibitions he may otherwise have had, began to bate the Unionists. The argument spilt out onto the streets. People began to scatter, fearful of the likely outcome. His mother was coming down the street and saw her husband walking into a gun-fight. She rushed forward, leaving Jed on the sidewalk, and was hit by a stray bullet. For a moment everyone was still. All eyes were on the figure of the dead woman, shot in the chest.

Her husband, instead of escaping the situation, rescuing his shocked son and protecting him, shouted a further insult at the Unionists. He attempted to pull his gun, but fumbled and dropped it. But his opponent had drawn his and used it with accuracy. Jed saw both his parent's bodies and rushed into the street. He grabbed his father's gun. The men were stunned by this slight boy's courage (or foolishness). Jed held the gun with both hands and pointed it at his parent's killers. Then he raised it into the air and a shot rang out. He turned and ran.

He didn't stop for a long time. And all the time he ran, he thought about his parents, his uncle and aunt, his soldier cousin, his baby cousin, all dead. He cried for his best friend who had been whisked away from him. He was so frightened and alone that he was almost insane with the pain he felt. He screamed and shouted, although there was no one listening. When he ran out of breath, he slumped to the floor and was finally silent. He remained so until now.

Hannibal put a protective arm around his distressed cousin. 'Where did you get the belt, and the slugs?'

'I...I took them...stole them.' There was nothing that could be said. Hannibal sat for a moment, thinking of his Uncle and Aunt. No one in his family had found much positive to say about them. He didn't really know them that well. But he knew that they were Jed's parents, and Jed had witnessed their murder. He smiled kindly. 'Come on, we've got to get back before anyone wakes up.'

They retraced their steps. It was a journey that Jed was to make over and over again. Before dawn, he would creep out of bed and pull on his boots and coat and run to the hut. There he would repeatedly draw his father's gun and shoot at old cans until he knew he had to return. Not even Hannibal knew. When the bullets were gone, Jed went out even earlier and ran to the nearest town. He broke into the store and lifted as many bullets as he could carry. His daily shooting practice was his main priority.

Very early one morning, Hannibal woke to see Jed disappear through the window. The next morning he saw the same thing happen and decided to follow at a distance. He guessed where Jed was going. By the time he crept up to the hut, Jed was behind it, drawing and shooting. Hannibal settled down to watch. He was impressed. He knew a bit about shooting, but he had never seen anyone draw and shoot like Jed did. He stood with the belt tied with string because it was too big for him. Determination etched on his face, he began with hands on the belt, then with his arms folded, then with his hands on his hips. But each time the gun was in his hand in an instant. When he'd finished he cleaned the gun meticulously, went back into the hut and stowed it in the chimney.

As he crawled back out, he jolted at the sight of his smiling cousin, cracking his head on the wood. 'Ow! What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same.'

'I asked first.'

'I followed you. You can shoot, kid!'

Despite his surprise and embarrassment, Jed looked pleased. Hannibal was the first person to see his skill. He wanted to impress and especially to impress his hero and cousin. He had succeeded. They ran together back to the school.

And so the days and months passed. Jed settled into the routine and, although he spoke little, he was accepted and liked by the other boys. He was dismissed as a failure by the teachers. They didn't have Miss Jacob's patience and experience. His slow reading was simply explained as a lack of intelligence. He was often referred to as 'stupid' and he was largely ignored and his formal education effectively ceased. But he seemed not to mind. He sat beside Hannibal looking over his shoulder and waiting for Hannibal to explain the things he didn't understand.

However, if there was a scuffle outside when the boys were turned out for exercise and fresh air, Hannibal was especially pleased to have Jed in his corner. He was good with his fists, able to land a punch with considerable accuracy and aggression. Despite being younger and smaller than most of the other boys, he was respected as a fighter who rarely quit, and as he got older and taller, rarely lost. Hannibal looked upon him as a sort of champion. However, when he was angered, Jed began to pick fights with other boys. He would sarcastically insult them until they took a swing at him. To a distant observer, the other boys always started the fight, but Hannibal worried that one day his tormenting would get him into real trouble. The staff were strict but generally fair. However, they were short staffed and swift to punish boys who failed to tow the line.

Hannibal was quick to size up their ability to solve the rule-breaking and petty crime that went on. He knew that he could talk his way out of difficulty if he was caught with food pilfered from the kitchen or more money than could be explained. Sometimes he lifted an item from a visitor or someone from the town when he'd been out. Most of these items were mechanical in nature and in bits before they were discovered, though occasionally re-assembled before that. He owned up to enough to be forgiven and let off. He was rarely taken by surprise because he planned his activities and observed the habits and routines of the staff so that he could predict the safest time to act. He rarely created serious waves.

But the relatively peaceful life at the school was to come to an abrupt end. Some of the older boys had become rebellious. There had been some incidents in the town for which they were blamed. The committee that ran the school acted. The Principle left, and with him another teacher. They were replaced by a new man whose first move was to sack the only woman on the staff. He judged her to be too soft on the boys. Two further new staff were appointed and the regime changed overnight.

The state penitentiary was not run as strictly as the school became. Endless new rules were brought in. There were harsher punishments than before. Leisure time was cut almost altogether and they were expected to work harder at their chores. Lessons were undertaken in complete silence. The food became poorer and less appetising. The new principle also believed that close relationships formed amongst the boys would lead to rebellious behaviour. So boys were frequently moved from their own beds to different ones and from room to room. This was the harshest change for Jed and Hannibal. They had formed a close bond during their early years and had come to depend on each other. Though very different, they understood each other and felt secure with each other. Jed talked quite confidently with Hannibal, but still struggled to express himself with anyone else. When agitated, he had a slight stammer. Some of the boys made fun of this and now the staff did, too.

Leaving the school was banned, unless accompanied by staff. But Jed continued with his frequent gun training. Hannibal was concerned, but he had trouble of his own. He'd always sailed close to the wind, but his charm and ready smile had always got him off the hook. His activities, the petty pilfering, skiving from his chores, taking things apart, now resulted in meals withheld, extra work, and the occasional caning. His lock-picks had been found and confiscated. He was working on new ones, but this had now become more difficult.

Hannibal was now fifteen and nearly six feet tall. He was a young man. Jed had grown and filled out, but he was still shy and becoming more angry. The combination of gun skills, anger and an inability to express himself was potentially lethal. Without his gun on his hip, he was quick with his fists. Hannibal now frequently held him back from hitting out.

Hannibal still endeavoured to listen in to adult discussion whenever he could. He overheard them discussing the suspicion that one of the boys was leaving the building at night. His heart thumped so that he worried they would hear it! Were they talking about Jed? He'd need to warn him to stay in for a few days. Unfortunately he had failed to hear an adult coming up behind him and he found himself dragged into the office by his ear.

From there, he was marched out to the barn and watched as he swept the floor and cleaned the tools until it was dark. By the time he was released, the boys were all in bed and he was locked into his room with Jed in the other. He decided that the only thing to do was to slip out after him and warn him to take care.

The window in this room was smaller than in the other. He squeezed himself through, but scrapped and bruised himself in the process. It was winter and there was a freezing wind. He'd had to leave his coat behind. He ran to the hut and realised that he was there before Jed. Glad to be out of the wind, he huddled in the corner until Jed arrived.

'Why are you here?'

'I think they know you've been getting out. I thought I should warn you.'

They talked for a while and decided to go straight back. After the difficulty getting out, Hannibal decided to go back via Jed's window. He picked the door lock with a new tool and crept down the corridor...straight into the arms of the Principle.

Tension had been mounting, with the staff becoming increasingly anxious to curb the excesses of the young men - and failing. Catching Hannibal, knowing that he had been outside by the temperature of his clothing, gave them the opportunity to make an example of a boy and take control again.

First thing in the morning, all the boys were gathered together. Hannibal was dragged in front of them and his 'crimes' recounted. Jed watched with horror as the Principle picked up a strap and ordered the staff to bend Hannibal over the desk.

The first thrash drew a quiet grunt from Hannibal. He gritted his teeth and weathered the next two without a sound. But the Principle was determined to frighten the boys into submission. He grunted as he brought the strap down, and this time, despite his best efforts, Hannibal cried out. Jed could not stand any more. He leapt forward, and pulled the strap from the startled Principle's hand, thrashing it at him until the other staff pulled him away. The boys were cheering and whooping with delight. Discipline disintegrated for a moment.

Hannibal, forgotten in the chaos limped painfully to put a hand on the still-flailing Jed. 'Why'd you do that, kid? Stop now, it's no good.'

Jed was dragged from the room and order eventually restored. Punishment work was invented and the boys kept at it with no breakfast. By the end of the miserable day, there had been no sign of Jed. Hannibal had a good idea where he was. The old ice house had been used once before to incarcerate a recalcitrant youth. He bided his time.

Eventually the exhausted and aching boys were sent to bed. They found new locks on the windows and doors. Hannibal was relieved that his lock-picks had not been discovered in the lining of his boot. With even greater difficulty than before, he squeezed himself through the window and pulled his boots and coat out after him. He slipped along the wall to the ice house. It was partly submerged into the ground. He slipped down the steps, feeling for the padlock. In the dark, it took him a while to find the right tool and fiddle the lock until it sprung open. The door did not move. There was another padlock. Calming himself, he worked steadily until the door swung open.

'Kid, kid, you in there?'

There was a quiet shuffle

'It's me, Hannibal'

'Heyes I...'

'Quiet! Come on, we haven't got much time.'

'I can't.'

Hannibal realised that Jed was bound. He felt sick with rage. Feeling his way into the tiny building, he worked at the knots in the ropes around Jed's wrists and ankles. As soon as he was free, Hannibal tugged at him to stand. It took a moment because Jed was numb from having sat still and bound in the cold of the evening. Slowly and silently they crept round the ice house until they were hidden from view from the school.

'When I say "go", run for it down there.'

'But Heyes, my gun.'

'We might get seen that way.'

'We might need my gun.'

Hannibal met his gaze then glanced over his shoulder. 'O.k., make for the end of the barn and wait for me.'

Safely behind the barn, Hannibal knew that their best chance now was to run and not stop until they found somewhere to hide in a town - somewhere that they could find food and money - a way to put real distance between themselves and the school.

'Can you run some more?'

'Yeah, can you?'

'Painfully! Look, Kid, whatever happens don't stop running until we get to the hut. Get the gun as quick as you can and then get going again - whatever happens, o.k.?'

Jed nodded. He was nearly fourteen and still a couple of inches shorter than his cousin, but he could out-run him. They glanced at each other and ran.

Neither had ever run as fast or as long. They were out in the wilds of the county, exhausted and empty - no food, no money, nothing but Jed's gun to protect them from the animals and gangs that inhabited the plains. They were a very long way from safe. But for now, they were free.

There was a small hill to the left of the track. They circled round to the other side and dared to light a fire. It took them some time to get a spark, but once they had, the fire started easily. Warmer and with some security against night prowlers, they tried to sleep. After fitful dozing at best, they got up at dawn, put out the fire and looked around them. In the distance was a small town. By the time they arrived, people were about. Hannibal managed to pick a pocket of a few dollars and they bought some food. They made their way to a farm on the outskirts of town. It was half deserted and they only saw on old man coming and going from the house. They crept into the barn and hid amongst the straw. Feeling safer and no longer desperately hungry, they slept for some hours.

When night fell, they slipped back to the town and broke into the general store. They quietly selected the things they needed - a canteen, some ammunition and a gun for Hannibal. They picked out a number of small items that would be useful and easy to carry. They took a hessian bag and filled it with food. Then they locked the door behind them and crept in the shadows to the edge of town. Although the service was infrequent, a rail road went through the town. They found the station and ran up the line out of sight and on an incline. Just over an hour later, a freight train slowed as it puffed up the hill. One of the box car doors was ajar. Running alongside the train, they slid the door open and hauled each other inside. They tumbled, laughing as the train picked up speed. Now they were truly free.

They had stolen from a stranger, robbed a shop and jumped a train. They had acted in desperation and need. But their life of crime had begun.

Chapter 3

Lessons in Life

Life-lessons came thick and fast. The first came the next morning, when they made the mistake of staying on the train until it pulled into its destination. The platform was crowded and the guard was stood right outside their box car. Hannibal peered out on the other side. A group of engineers was hovering just beside the line. They were trapped. The door was flung open and a number of faces peered in.

'Well, well!'

'Grab them!'

The man jumped into the car and came face to face with the barrel of Jed's gun. Hannibal's face lit up with a smile. 'Excuse us!' he said as he gathered their things and jumped down from the train. Jed followed and they ran, dodging the slower adults. Jed whooped as they ran down the embankment and disappeared from view. They didn't stop running until they were far from town.

'Where are we, Heyes?' Jed asked, breathless.

'Who knows?'

They were sat against a barn and they could see the farm house in the distance. Horses fed lazily in the field in front of them in the sun.

After a moment, Jed asked: 'What are we going to do, Heyes?'

Hannibal pulled his hat over his eyes. 'Not a lot right now'.

'No, I mean where do we go from here? How are we going to live? Where are we going to live?'

Hannibal turned and looked at him. 'We are going to be free, Kid. We can go anywhere, be anything.' His eyes were sparkling with excitement. 'This is a new chapter in our lives. We can have anything we want.'

'How?'

'We take it.'

'But...'

'Kid, what do we owe anyone? The world has kicked us like an old mule. They've taken everything from us, family, home, everything. That's what this world is about, Kid - taking. Well from now on, WE do the taking.' The words tumbled out with a mix of anger, excitement and bravado. 'You saw the look on the guard's face when you drew on him. He was afraid - of us. He'd have done anything we told him to. I remember my Pa saying that the reason so many thieves got caught was because they were stupid and greedy. Well, I'm not stupid. I'll scheme and plan and we'll do it carefully. No one will get in our way when you draw your gun on them. We can do it, Kid, I know we can!'

Jed was not so sure. He trusted Hannibal, believed in him, but this all seemed a long way from petty pilfering and a lucky escape from the rail-road staff. Added to which, Jed had long dreamed of having a proper home of his own - one like Hannibal's child-hood home. Freedom was all very well, but it did not answer his question 'Where will we live?' and that was the foremost thing in his mind.

'Well, you think about it, Kid.' Hannibal said lazily before leaning back and settling himself to think and doze. Jed looked at him for a moment. Could it be done? Could it be done by them? He rolled his head back and breathed out steadily. Hannibal smiled.

The barn they'd sat against turned out to be a good temporary home. It was a warm and safe place to sleep. During the daytime, farm-hands came and went, but at night it was deserted. There was plenty of hay and once they had grown accustomed to settling into a hollow and covering themselves with their coats, they slept soundly as if they were in their old beds. In the mornings, they hid their few possessions behind an old cart at the back of the barn and spent the days exploring this part of Kansas.

They found the rail-road and spent many hours waiting to see what kind of trains would pass and when. Hannibal made a mental note of them checking the times against a watch that he kept in his vest pocket. They sat on the steep embankment, just in the shadows of the trees. Hannibal had his watch in his hand. 'Two more minutes.' he said, and sure enough, two minutes later they heard the clunk and creak, and the throaty puffing of an approaching train. The puffing slowed before the train came into view and the engineer sounded the whistle. The track was on an incline and the engine seemed to be making an enormous effort to pull the carriages into the cutting. As it passed them, Hannibal tapped Jed's arm jubilantly.

'Same time every day!'

Jed smiled and nodded, though he had no idea of the significance of the statement.

Hannibal was watching him. 'Now we know.' he explained 'It slows here at the same time every day.'

Jed nodded again, but his face still registered confusion.

'Kid,' Hannibal began, patiently 'We're going to find out what the freight is.' Still no understanding.

'It may be valuable. And if it is, we're gonna hold up the train and take it.'

'How?'

Hannibal took a deep breath. There were times when Jed seemed able to read his mind. This was not one of them. He'd been plotting and scheming, letting his plan form, logic and imagination working together. He was way ahead of Jed.

'Never mind that now. We have to wait for the train that goes the other way. But that won't be until tomorrow at 11.05.'

Jed waited for Hannibal to tell him what was going to happen next. He was learning that his cousin's brain ran at a faster speed than his and to trust him to come up with a plan.

Hannibal looked up at the sky. 'Couple of hours and it'll be dark. You hungry?'

'What time did we last eat, Heyes?'

'This morning.'

Jed looked at him.

'O.k. You're hungry!' Hannibal laughed.

They scrambled up the bank and headed off towards the barn, by way of another farm. Their supply of food was running low. They crept towards the house. Hannibal signalled Jed to draw his gun and pointed at the kitchen door. Then he strolled across the yard in front of the house, whistling as he went. A woman appeared. 'Howdy. Can I help you?'

'Howdy, ma'am. Beautiful afternoon, isn't it?

The woman glanced about her as if she had not given any thought to the weather at all.

'I suppose it is. Is there something I can do for you?'

Hannibal engaged her in polite but inane conversation. When she became impatient he asked:

'Is your husband here?'

'No. He's in town. Why?'

Jed emerged from the house, pockets bulging and carrying an old flour sack that was also full.

'Oh, no reason. Well, I suppose I was hoping he might have some work.'

'I'm afraid not. We have all the hands we need. You could try Harrison's farm along the track, but I don't think he's looking for anyone right now.'

Hannibal watched Jed disappear round the barn and run off across the field.

'Thank you ma'am. I'm obliged to you.' He politely tipped his hat and strolled away up the track. As the woman turned to go back into the house, he broke into a sprint and followed Jed into the woods. Jed slowed so that Hannibal could catch up, but they didn't stop running until they were in sight of 'their' barn.

They dropped to the ground, their lungs almost splitting and their legs aching. After a moment, they examined their bounty. They had bread and cold meat, a piece of cheese and a warm fruit pie. As soon as they had their breath back, they feasted until they were full to bursting point. The remains of the bread and the pie were wrapped in the bag for the following day and they sat back to rest in the last minutes of sun before the end of the day.

As the sun went down and a chill crept into the air, Hannibal sat up. 'What we need are horses.'

Jed had no idea where that thought had come from.

'Horses?'

'Well, it will save our legs!'

'But how...?'

'I'm working on it, Kid!'

They watched the farm hands leave the barn and slipped in to settle down for the night.

The next day, they hopped the train going west. They hid themselves behind some crates in the freight car and when the train pulled out of the station, they jumped out. They walked back up the track to the town, and spent the day working their way into conversation with a variety of people. Jed was in awe of Hannibal's ability to steer talk to the subject of the trains and their cargo. His youth and cunning enabled him to convince older folk that he was just a naive boy with an interest in trains. They told him things that they would certainly have kept to themselves if they had known why he was really asking.

Finally they got the information they wanted. Every Friday, the train carried a pay-role. Hannibal was ecstatic. In two days, they would be lifting bags of money off the train and their lives would be changed. Everything would be fine.

They stole some food before jumping the train back. Somehow they occupied themselves until Friday came. As the time approached for the train to slow, they were impatiently waiting at their chosen place. Hannibal had a meticulous plan in his head. He'd told Jed all he needed to know and both of them were prepared and ready, guns loaded and sacks in hand.

Their hearts pounded as they heard the train in the distance. Hannibal's eyes were shining with excitement. Jed was focused on the immediate job in hand. They had piled rocks on the track so that the train would stop and then they would take their chance. They crouched amongst the trees, and Hannibal had calculated the exact moment for them to rush forward as the train screamed to a halt.

It all went according to plan. They charged for the engine side by side and grabbed the driver and brakeman, pressing their guns to their heads. From the back of his memory came the words that he'd heard years before: 'Stay where you are or we shoot and shoot to kill!'

The terrified men raise their hands in submission. 'Take us to the money' Hannibal demanded, growing in confidence. The rail men meekly obliged and led the way to one of the freight cars. They drew open the doors to reveal a large safe.

'Open it!' Heyes demanded.

'I can't.' Replied the driver, shaking.

'You!' shouted Hannibal waving his gun at the brakeman.

'I can't, either. No one on the train has the combination. When the company meet the train, they open the safe then.' Hannibal stared at him in disbelief.

'The other outlaws bring dynamite.' the driver ventured. Hannibal had never felt so foolish. His anger burned, mainly against himself.

'Give me anything you've got. Empty your pockets!' He spat at them.

Stuffing the few dollars in his pockets, he stepped back, pulling the confused Jed with him. He shot a couple of rounds into the air and they fled into the woods with the sound of laughter following them.

The afternoon that started with such optimism ended as a nightmare. In fear that they would be followed, they ran here and there until they were sure that no one was behind them and turned towards the barn. As soon as they came in sight of it, they knew that something was wrong. Men were coming and going from the barn with straw bales and other items - their items, their few possessions. They had been found out. They slipped away from sight and sat miserably licking their wounds. Hannibal was for once the silent one. He had a genuinely high opinion of his ability and when he failed he found it almost impossible to cope. He would recover with his ego intact, but for the moment he grieved for the loss of his self-esteem.

Jed never knew how to handle Hannibal's angry moods and so he was also silent. Hannibal was picking up stones and throwing them at a log. He threw them harder and harder, giving vent to his anger and humiliation. Jed stood up and walked a few feet away and leant on a tree staring into the distance. He was conscious of the sound of the stones on the log and became aware of another sound. He looked at the sky. It was dark grey and the sound he heard was great rain drops falling onto the dry ground. They ran for cover in the woods beside the rail road. They spent a damp and miserable night, but in the morning somehow Hannibal managed to re-gain his cheerful nature.

It was time to move on, but their options were limited. Neither wanted to jump a train since the sound of the brakeman's laughter still rang in their ears and they couldn't face running into him again. The town to the West was a considerable distance away and held associations with their failed hold-up. They had no idea what was to the east, but they decided to walk that way and try their luck.

The rain had stopped during the early hours, but threatened to return. They set off at a good pace, their body-heat drying their clothes from the inside. They kept out of sight of the rail line, but never far from it. They both felt greatly cheered at the sight of a settlement as they rounded a bend just before noon. The town was small but had a cafe that served hot food and coffee. They found a window seat and watched the townsfolk going about their business as they demolished plates of stew. Pooling their limited cash, they were able to purchase a few comforts and take a bath each. They had enough left for the stage fare to the next town and decided to try their luck there. Just before they arrived, Hannibal noted a narrow stretch of road with cover to hide in before an ambush. He began to plan their next hold-up.

This time, his plan was simple and less ambitious. If the stage coach was full there would be six people inside, all likely to be carrying some cash. They would demand the money - just that - and run. Even if the passengers had only a few dollars each, at least they would have something for their efforts.

As the stage coach approached, they ran from their hiding place and fired several shots over the driver's head. He pulled up the team and raised his hands. Jed leapt up and relieved him of this shotgun, while Hannibal demanded that they passengers leave the coach. With their faces covered with their bandanas, they felt more confident and the passengers complied as Hannibal demanded their money. Five out of the six adults handed him bundles of bills without hesitation. However, the sixth was less easily scared, and refused.

'Hand it over!' shouted Jed with as much menace as he could muster.

'You don't scare me. Look at them - they're only kids!'

The man watched Jed with a confident look in his eye. His hand hovered beside his holster. Jed had holstered his gun to help Hannibal collect the money. The older man moved to draw his gun, but Jed's was in his hand sooner.

The man stumbled backwards in surprise. He braced himself, waiting for the shot – the pain. But it didn't come. Jed was still pointing the gun and indicating that he should move back. The man was recovering his courage and shook his head. The shot rang out and the man was stunned. The bullet had so nearly hit his left foot. He stepped back and the next shot came close right foot. Now he knew that Jed meant business. He backed off but tripped on a rock and fell backwards. He lay looking up at Jed standing over him, gun pointed at his chest. Slowly and carefully the man pulled his gun, sure that Jed was looking at his face, not his hand. In a moment, the gun span from his hand as Jed shot it from him.

'He's going to shoot him. He's going to kill him' shouted one of the other passengers.

Jed was still looking at the man's frightened face. He cocked his gun again, menacingly, but instead of firing he said: 'You got a son?'

'Y-yes.'

'How old?'

'Seven.'

Jed un-cocked and put away his gun. 'Then go home and tell him he's lucky to have a father.'

The man scrambled to his feet and ran away towards the town.

'What he do that for?' someone shouted.

Hannibal stood beside his cousin, conscious that something profound was stirring in Jed. 'Go.' He told the coach driver.

The passengers piled back into the coach before the driver whipped the horses into a frenzy. They stood as the cloud of dust created by the horses hooves subsided.

Jed explained: 'He didn't need to die.'

He turned to Hannibal. 'I saw my Pa lying there. All I could think of was that he might have a son somewhere who would have to grow up without a Pa. There was no need to kill him.'

He searched Hannibal's face for understanding. Hannibal smiled and nodded. Jed was right. Whatever their new life meant, it did not mean needless killing. They'd both seen enough of that. He put a hand on Jed's shoulder, full of sympathy and pride. 'No one has to die,' he assured him. 'no one.'

An understanding was reached between them that day. Robbing and holding up trains - that was the way of life they'd chosen. They would live high on the proceeds of their crime, be their own people and control their own destiny. But murder was not necessary.

Chapter 4

Horses

Hannibal and Jed now felt considerably more comfortable. The weather improved and they camped outside of the town for a couple of nights until their hold-up was stale news. Hannibal re-enacted it in his mind time and again. There was something about the feeling it had given him that took to his earlier years and the raid on their farm. But now, instead of being the victim, he was the victor. And he liked that feeling. Somehow, in his blinkered view, he felt that he was righting and in-justice, rather than imposing one on other people. He'd learned from the attempted train robbery. He set his sights more realistically.

Another reason for optimism was the result of their successful hold-up. Despite only stealing from five people, they had nearly three hundred and fifty dollars. It felt like a fortune to them. It meant that they could enact another step in Hannibal's plan. They could buy horses.

The town's livery was small, but horses were in good supply. Hannibal carefully rehearsed his enquiry, to ensure that he came across with sufficient confidence but suitable politeness for his age. They had an advantage. Jed's father had few redeeming features, but one thing he did possess was a good eye for horse-flesh. Hannibal's father never bought a horse without consulting him and he had never been wrong. The boys carefully recalled the questions he would ask, the points he would insist on discussing and which parts of the horse to inspect most thoroughly. And so they managed to purchase good horses and sufficient gear for their needs at a reasonable price. They beamed with pride and delight as they swung themselves into their own saddles on their own horses and rode through the town like Generals in a victory parade.

The freedom they felt now that they had their own transport was immense. They could travel miles in a day and carry their possession with them. But riding had it's dangers, too. They understood this to their cost one evening as they rode towards a town to find food. As they passed a farm, the owner was out shooting vermin and suddenly let off a rifle shot close to the track. Hannibal's horse reared and he tumbled backwards. However, his foot remained firmly caught in the stirrup and as the horse bolted, he was dragged along the ground. He threw his arms round his head to protect it as well as he could, but Jed was left to watch in horror as his friend bumped and bounced on his shoulders and arms, his ankle twisting as his body was flung left and right.

Jed spurred his horse to get ahead and finally caught the bolting horse's bridle, forcing it to slow and stop. He leapt down and screamed inwardly at the sight Hannibal's tangled body, still hanging from the stirrup. He tied the horses to a nearby tree and carefully eased Hannibal's foot free. As he did so, a gasp emitted from the injured boy. Jed was nothing but relieved. At least Hannibal was alive.

Kneeling beside him, Jed slowly lifted the hat that had fallen over Hannibal's face. Hannibal grimaced and opened one eye.

'Kid?'

'Who were you expecting?'

'I dunno. An angel or two.'

'You'll be lucky.'

'That'd make a nice change!'

They both smiled and took a moment to catch their breath. Jed hardly dared to ask: 'How bad are you hurt?'

'Bad, I think. My foot...' Now that the shock was abating, the pain began to rage. Jed suspected that his ankle was broken and who knew what else? He looked around. Night was drawing in. He knew that Hannibal should rest and he needed time to think.

'Stay there.' he instructed. Hannibal had no intention of doing anything else. Jed set about removing the saddles from the horses. He stretched out one of the blankets and up-turned Hannibal's saddle on level ground, close to where he could build a fire. The next question was how to move him.

'Heyes, can you lift your head?'

'Yeah, I think so.' He could and did. Jed slipped his arm under his shoulders and as gently as he could, and trying to block out the sound of the stifled cries of pain, he lifted his cousin and staggered to the blanket. Hannibal's shirt was ripped and he was bleeding from his upper arms and shoulders. Fetching their canteens, he bathed the wounds he could see. They were grazes, but full of dust and dirt. Thankfully, the bleeding had almost stopped. He helped his patient to drink some water and noticed that he had begun to shake. He pulled Hannibal's coat closed and, removing his own, he covered his battered body and set about making a fire.

By the time the fire was roaring, Hannibal had drifted into a restless sleep. Jed walked the horses to the stream he'd heard a short distance away and allowed them to drink. He knelt and splashed water on his face, before leading them back to secure them for the night. Pulling the other horse blanket around himself, he sat against the tree and watched his partner sleep. Stiff and cold, he dozed until dawn when a moan from Hannibal woke him. He crawled to his side. In the pale light of dawn, Hannibal looked grey. He'd tried to turn in his sleep and the pain of his injuries had woken him.

'Heyes?'

'Yeah?'

'We've got to get you to a doctor.'

'I'll be fine.'

'Yeah, you will - IF we get you to a doctor. Can you ride?'

An ironic laugh was the answer, followed by a grunt of pain. After a moment, Hannibal thought and said 'If you could get me onto the horse I might be able to stay on, if you lead it.'

'It can't be more than a mile or so to the town. We just have to hope there's a doctor there.'

Everything in Hannibal urged him to stay where he was, to lie still and wait to heal or die trying. But he knew that Jed was right. For once, he was happy to hand the role of thinker to his young cousin. Jed saddled one horse and brought it as close as he could to where Hannibal lay. Stage by stage they got him sitting and then onto his good foot. Hannibal waivered, clutching at the collar of Jed's coat. Hopping jarred his whole body, but eventually they got Hannibal next to the horse. Jed lifted his injured leg and bent down get his shoulder under Hannibal's body and lifted him. Hannibal felt his shoulders burn with pain as he pulled himself up to swing his other leg over the saddle until he was in place. Holding a tree branch for balance, he waited until Jed had saddled his own horse and taken Hannibal's reigns. With a supreme effort, Hannibal kept upright as they slowly walked the horses to the town.

Happily, there was a doctor there and a passing farmer directed them to his house. He was in his fifties and he and his wife were much respected in the community and in the church where they were to be found every Sunday, medical emergencies permitting. They were a wonderful team and the kindest of people. Between Jed, Dr Marsh and his wife, they got the now exhausted Hannibal into the house and onto a bed in a sparse room. Dr Marsh had seen many similar injuries and was not surprised at Jed's description of the accident. He examined the young man who drifted in and out of consciousness. Finally, he cut off Hannibal's boot to examine his damaged ankle. As he did so, Hannibal cried out: 'Ma!'

Dr Marsh saw Jed clasp is hand to his mouth. He called to his wife who swept into the room and led the distressed Jed out to the kitchen where she sat him at the table and poured him coffee. She spoke softly to him. He took in nothing that she said, but her talking calmed him.

The doctor came through to the kitchen. 'No bones broken.' he reported. He'll need rest and his ankle's badly sprained and bruised. He can stay where he is for now. I'll strap him up, but he'll need to keep his weight of that foot for a while... But he'll be fine.'

Relief finally tipped the adolescent Jed over the edge of control and he covered his face with his hands. Mrs Marsh slipped a comforting arm around his shoulders and he pressed his face into her shoulder, shaking and sobbing without care.

Her husband nodded at his wife. 'They'll both stay here until he's well enough to travel.' He knew the scenario well. Bereaved husbands, pregnant girls, orphans - they all ended up in his kitchen tended by his open-hearted wife who mothered and fed them and patched up their hearts as effectively as he patched up his patient's bodies.

An hour or so later, they gathered around Hannibal's bed. He was washed and bandaged, and wrapped in crisp white sheets. He'd been fed soup and his normal colour was returning. Jed thought how young and small he looked. They told their story, leaving out as much of their criminal activities as they could. Since Jed rarely took his eyes of his friend, Hannibal could keep him from saying too much with just a look.

Eventually Hannibal stopped and frowned. 'We don't have much money. Kid, where's my vest?' Jed handed it to him pushed his fingers into his own pocket. Between them they had just over eleven dollars.

'It's enough' the doctor told him.

'When I'm well, we'll get you some more...'

'No, no. But I tell you what, if you want to earn your keep, Kid, I'm a busy man and not too good with tools - apart from my surgical ones, that is. There are plenty of mending and chores that need doing. How about it?'

'Yeah, sure.' Jed responded eagerly.

'Well, it's a deal.' Dr Marsh smiled broadly and shook Jed's hand. 'But first things first. Your cousin has been scrubbed down, and a bath would do you no harm, boy!'

The next morning, Hannibal still slept and Jed slipped out of bed. He looked around for his clothes. They were nowhere to be seen and so he wrapped a blanket round his naked body and opened the door a crack. A fire was blazing and on a clothes-horse in front of it he saw two familiar sets of under-clothes. He crept to them. They were dry and warm.

'Good morning.' Jed leapt the voice of Mrs Marsh. She was at work with the smoothing iron on his clean shirt. He'd not been cared for like this since Hannibal's mother died. He was embarrassed more than anything, but Mrs Marsh had a way of taking away any negative feelings and replacing them with a warmth that Jed had only dreamt of these last years. He smiled his thanks.

She continued her work on their shirts and pants. Half starved as they were, they could still wear clothes that they should long since have grown out of. She held up Hannibal's pants and calculated that they must be several inches too short - one reason why he wore them stuffed inside his boots. Jed's on the other hand were the right length now, but the scuffs and wear on the hems indicated that he'd worn them since they were far too long. Hannibal's shirt was passed repair but a stock of clothes donated for the needy was raided and a suitable one found for when he was well enough to get dressed.

Once Jed was dressed, Mrs Marsh called him back to the kitchen and placed ham and eggs in front of him. She watched with pleasure as he devoured them.

'What's your name?' she asked him.

'Kid Curry.' But he'd already told her that.

'No, I mean your real name. You weren't christened "Kid", were you?'

'Oh no, ma'am. I was christened "Jedediah" but no one much has called me that since I can remember.'

'Why is that?'

'I guess because Heyes decided to call me "Kid". It stuck. My Ma called me Jed when she was...home.' He didn't like to say 'not in jail'. He was more than a little defensive of her. She had done precious little mothering, but he had loved her and hated anyone to think badly of her.

Jed's mind wondered back a few years. He remembered the only time he'd ever hit Hannibal. It was at the orphanage and he heard Hannibal say the words "His mother was a crook". One well aimed right hook was enough to send Hannibal sprawling onto his back-side. Clutching his jaw in complete surprise, he watched as Jed turned to the teacher and waited to be marched to the Principle. He took his punishment without a whimper or an ounce of remorse.

Later, Hannibal, still with a glowing mark on his jaw sought Jed out in the yard and approached him with caution.

'I'm sorry, Jed.'

The use of his real name had the calculated effect of catching Jed off guard. There was a moment's silence.

'Look, I didn't mean to upset you. But she was a crook.' Hannibal braced himself to duck another punch. It didn't come.

'I know. And I know that you know - everyone did back home. But THEY didn't!' He gestured towards the other boys. Hannibal began to understand.

He sat down next to his cousin. 'I was wrong.'

Jed looked at him, his eyes filled with grief, not anger. They sat in companionable silence until it was time to go inside.

Mrs Marsh's voice broke through into his thoughts.

'Don't you ever call him "Hannibal"? You're his cousin. You surely didn't call him "Heyes" when you were children.'

Jed laughed. He'd never really thought about it before. 'I guess I called him by his given name until we were sent to the School for Waywards. Everyone called each other by their surnames there. I did what everyone else did.'

'Didn't he call you "Curry"?'

'No.' Jed was thoughtful. 'Heyes never did things because other people did. I was always "Kid" to him. I guess I always will be.'

'Even when you're old men?'

'If we live that long! Yeah, I guess.' Jed had never imagined them as old. But the future was not a place he inhabited readily.

For the next few days, Jed worked as hard as he could, spurred on by reports of Hannibal's progress. There was a lean-to next to the house and he found some rudimentary tools. He set about mending and cleaning. A broken chair, the front balustrade, the stable roof all benefitted from his care and attention. He found a clock that had clearly been dropped from the mantle shelf. The wooden case was broken and scratched. He set himself to restore it and carried the mended clock into the kitchen. There he found Hannibal sat at the table with his injured foot propped up on a cushion on a chair. Mrs Marsh turned as he came in and gave a cry of pleasure as she saw the clock in his hands.

'O my dear! That was a wedding gift. You've mended it so well - but I'm afraid your efforts have been in vain. It stopped when the case was damaged. It doesn't work anymore.'

'Here,' Hannibal said 'let me see.'

'Oh no!' Jed laughed 'If he takes it apart it will never go again!'

Hannibal was offended. 'I've mended lots of clocks.'

'Yeah?' There was affectionate sarcasm in Jed's voice.

Jed and Mrs Marsh watched in fascination as Hannibal detected the problem (a spring that had been dislodged) and mended it with surgical tweezers and other fine tools from the Doctor's stock. The key was found and setting the hands, Hannibal wound the clock. He drew ecstatic applause as it began to tick and a dance of joy from Mrs Marsh when it struck the hour!

Pride mixed with huge pleasure for the boys and they laughed heartily. The door opened and Dr Marsh came in for his supper. He stood amazed at the scene. After they had eaten, he lit a cigar and admired the work his patient and guest had put into the repair. He also noted that his patient was tiring and his pain returning. He ordered him back to bed. When Hannibal and Mrs Marsh had left the room he said to Jed: 'You should laugh more. My medical opinion is that laughter is essential for a healthy life.'

'We don't have much to laugh about.' Jed replied honestly.

'There is always something. You have to search it out. Life is what you make it. Yours has been tragic, I understand that. But you have to take control of your future. Grasp every chance at happiness - and savour it. You have great talents and much to give.'

'Heyes says life is about taking' Jed replied, forgetting himself for a moment. But Dr Marsh understood more about the boy's life than they realised.

'Taking might make you rich. But giving will make you happy.'

Jed met his gaze. He thought about his hosts and the home they had graciously opened to the two wayward boys. They were the happiest couple he'd met in a long time. Perhaps there was truth in what he said. Despite the topic of conversation, Jed was suddenly very sad. All he wanted - all he'd wanted for as long as he could remember was a home like Hannibal's. And in a few short days, Hannibal would be well enough to travel and they would leave the safety and comfort of this home. They would be back in the cruel and harsh world. Taking was the only way of life that seemed open to them.

Mrs Marsh had been stood quietly by the door. She slipped over to Jed and put her hands on his shoulders. Suddenly Jed stood up and rushed out into the darkness. Dr Marsh took his wife in his arms. 'I know,' she said. 'We have to let them go. We have to let them all go.'

'Do you know, I loved you when I married you. But every passing year, I love you more. You are the kindest, sweetest woman on God's earth. You truly give and give.' He kissed the top of her head.

'Yes,' she thought to herself. 'I give a bit of me to each of them. How much more of me do I have left?' But there was always more.

After a week, Hannibal's bruises had turned from blue to yellow and the grazes had healed. He was still tender, but apart from his ankle, he was well on the mend. And even that had improved beyond recognition. The swelling had gone and he could bear to put his foot to the floor and move his toes. If he gritted his teeth he could flex his foot in all directions for the doctor, who proclaimed that there was no permanent damage. Two days later the boys were ready to leave.

Hannibal warmly shook hands with the couple and Mrs Marsh put up a hand to his face. 'Take care of that ankle...and our boy.' She looked towards Jed. He nodded.

Jed shook the doctor's hand and turned to Mrs Marsh. He enveloped her in his arms and she in his. 'Good bye, son. Come visit us again.' He nodded, although they both knew that wouldn't ever happen.

After a moment Hannibal said: 'Kid, give me a leg up.' Jed settled him on his horse, mounted his own and rode away without looking back. They rode in silence. Jed was thinking about what the doctor had said to him. He was by nature, inclined to pessimism. It was one of the traits that marked the two boys apart, like their looks.

No one remembered what colour Grandpa Curry's hair had been before it turned white, but everyone remembered how different his second wife had been to his first. After his first wife died, Grandpa Curry quickly married again. His second wife brought up her youngest step-son, Simeon with their only child, Ellen, who took after her mother.

The older man had been a formidable character by all accounts who had been known for his wit and humour, but also for his silent moods when he brooded for days or even weeks, and a ruthless and selfish streak. His youngest son and daughter were not so afflicted, but at times, there were echoes of his fabled moods in Jed. Simeon and Ellen were inclined to follow their hearts. Simeon fell in and out of love frequently and eventually married a wholly unsuitable girl. Jed was born to them a little less than seven months after the wedding. Simeon's hither-to bright and carefree outlook quickly turned in on itself as he parried the constant demands and complaints of his unhappy young wife. He took refuge in the saloons and found relief at the bottom of a whisky bottle. His farm, although next to his brother-in-law's and equally fertile, never succeeded. Life was a struggle for him and he had largely given up by the time the war broke out. He'd not made his wife happy, his farm was barely surviving and his only son spent more time with his sister than his wife.

Ellen had married far more fortunately. Hannibal's father, a farmer, was a calm and shrewd business man. He perfectly countered her tendency towards emotional responses with his calculating and logical mind. They were opposites in many ways, but worked very well as a couple and were wonderful parents. There was no shortage of laughter or love in their household and her generous nature coaxed him from his more reserved shell. All their children were confident, out-going and caring.

It was a mystery where Hannibal got his more negative traits from. Although he rarely lost his temper, when he did he displayed a ruthless, cold streak. Perhaps there was more of Grandpa Curry in him than his family ever realised. Thankfully, this side of his personality was far outweighed by his warmer, optimistic qualities.

Those qualities shone through now. After their run of bad luck, Hannibal was planning ahead, plotting and scheming, analysing their mistakes and seeking a better way forward. How could he learn how to open a safe without knowing the combination? He knew that this was possible. He read about it in the newspapers. But how could he find out more? This accounted for his silence.

His cousin was brooding. He was weighed down with the responsibility he felt for Hannibal. Though fit enough to travel, he was far from fit. Whilst they had been at the Marsh's home, someone else took that worry from Jed. Taking it back was troubling him. When they stopped for the night and camped in the mouth of an old mine, Hannibal felt every ridge in the cold hard ground on his still tender body. It was a far cry from the soft feather mattress he'd become used to. Moans and whimpers drifted from him as he slept and struck fear into Jed who continued to brood.

In this acute silence, Jed still wondered at the doctor's conviction that there was always something to laugh about. He wished he knew where to begin.

Chapter 5

Safe Cracking

As the days passed, Hannibal improved. They drifted about thieving here and there to eat and feed their horses, until they found an old abandoned shack. Half of the roof had caved in, but the other half was sound. They set about creating a habitable space in the good half, hoping it would be water-proof and give them some shelter from the elements. Fortunately, the fireplace was in the sound part of the building and as winter approached, they felt confident that this hide-out would enable them to survive. They discovered that they were close to the rail-road and a successful hold-up enabled them to lay up stores for the months ahead.

The winter was not a harsh one, although it was cold enough some nights for them to fear for their safety. When the snow eased and there was a thaw, they ventured into the nearest town as much for the sake of the comfort of civilisation as anything else. On one trip, they were poking round the back of the blacksmith's yard, looking for anything that might prove useful. They'd spotted an old pan which would be extremely helpful since theirs was leaking. There was no one around, so they continued to forage when Hannibal let out a shout of pleasure and surprise.

'What is it, Heyes?'

'It's an old safe door.'

Not for the first time, Jed wondered if Hannibal's mind had been affected by the cold. Hannibal was bent of the battered door playing with the dial.

'What do you want that for? It's just a door. It can't be worth anything.'

'Not to anyone else, maybe. But it could mean striking gold for us.'

'Heyes, what are you talking about?'

'Kid, you remember back home, at the farm, I used to spend hours in the barn? What was I doing?'

'Taking things apart, mainly!'

'Yeah, but why?

'To see how they worked...' realisation began to dawn.

'I took apart locks - and when I found out how they worked, I could learn to open them - without keys. This, Kid is just a very sophisticated lock.'

Looking about to make sure that they were not being watched, Hannibal and Jed dragged the door out of the yard and out of sight behind the building. Jed fetched the horses and they roped the door and fastened the ends of the ropes to their saddle horns. Looking at each other with a satisfied grin, they whipped their horses into a run and dragged the door back to the cabin.

Days of heavy snow followed and they were trapped in the cabin again. At least one of them had something absorbing to pass the time. Hannibal dismantled the lock as far as he could and re-assembled it. He sat with his ear to the propped up safe door, listening to the sound of the tumblers in the locking mechanism. Hours were spent patiently practicing, learning the sounds. Jed thought he would go crazy watching and wondered if the mechanism worked at all. He gladly took on the tasks of cooking and fetching fire-wood from the stack they'd collected in order to relieve the boredom.

It was some days later when Hannibal let out a deafening whoop of joy and as the handle finally turned. He'd done it. He and Jed danced around the half-cabin in delight.

'You didn't believe I could do it, did you?' Hannibal crowed

'Honestly? No! It's amazing.'

' _It's_ amazing?'

'O.k., _you're_ amazing!'

They laughed for a long time. Once they ran out of breath, they sat on their bunk drinking coffee and Jed said:

'You know Heyes, the Doc was right. Laughing is good for you! I feel great.'

'Cracking safes is good for me!'

'Yeah, that too! Do you really think you can do it with a whole one?'

'Only one way to find out. But I need to practice. I need to be able to open this one in minutes, not days before I try it on one with money inside.'

And so he continued his work. Jed started to time him with his watch. By the time he could unlock it in under a minute, the thaw was permanent and Hannibal declared that the winter had been successful and productive.

Now the work of planning a robbery began. Jed discovered that Hannibal was as frustratingly pre-occupied with this as he had been in learning to open the safe. At least now he could get outside and begin to practice his shooting again. He found that months of inactivity had slowed his drawing time and taken accuracy from his aim. He set himself to improve in earnest. When he was not shooting, he gladly ran errands for Hannibal, fetching this or that from the nearby towns. A train time-table was the first. A map of the rail-road was also a useful asset. They spent time riding the rail-road, too. They became familiar with the sight of the various stops and the terrain in between.

Jed had never been patient. Waiting for anything drove him mad. He wanted everything as soon as possible and preferably for little effort, a trait he inherited from his crooked mother. But he understood the need for careful planning. He learned his part in the planning was to undertake the practical tasks, to be his guard when Hannibal was concentrating on his planning and not on what was around him, to listen to his partner's thinking and question the security of a move or throw other objects in Hannibal's way so that he thought about every angle and every possible eventuality. He began to second guess Hannibal and would often hand him paper and pencil a split second before he asked for it.

The gathering of information became a happy game for them both. Hannibal would position himself where adults were talking, much as he had at the school. He would whittle a stick and look for all the world as if he were merely an innocent youth focused on his task. In reality, his mind was soaking up every piece of information that came his way and filtering out the snippets that were of use.

While he was engaged in this, Jed would wonder about, looking anything but innocent, so that he drew attention away from Hannibal. He became adept at keeping one step ahead of the adults, holding their interest but never doing anything that would risk any more.

This activity kept them occupied for weeks. The temperature was rising all the while and life was returning to the winter-dead world. The relief and activity lifted their spirits and began to enjoy life a great deal more. Laughter did become frequent and Jed learned some optimism from his cousin. At night, they sat in front of a roaring fire, hunger satisfied, planning how they would spend their money and where they would go after they had pulled off the robbery. For once, they looked to the future and did so with excitement.

They played cards and Hannibal even persuaded Jed of the advantage of his cheating and perfecting the art of stacking the deck. They played for small change that they pooled and divided equally at the beginning of the game. When Jed's was gone (and it almost always was Jed who ran out first) they divided it again and carried on. Jed watched Hannibal with increasing care, pointing out every suspicion of foul play so that Hannibal tightened his practices. Then Hannibal began to teach each trick to Jed and watch for him to perform it so that his observation was sharpened to spot it. Not only did this while away the hours, but it gave them both confidence in card play that they would later use to their advantage.

Finally, the day of the robbery drew near. The information they had acquired led to a plan that could make them rich. The reason for waiting so long was the knowledge that the Union Pacific had hired extra men to speed the construction of a new piece of rail-line to get it up and running before the heat of the summer. Extra men meant extra pay - and a larger than usual pay-role on the train. Hannibal knew what kind of safe the train carried and that its mechanism was similar to the one he could now open in under a minute. Once the train was stopped and Jed stood guard with his gun and Hannibal's cocked and ready to fire, Hannibal dropped to his knees in front of the safe and pressed his ear to the door. Deftly turning the dials back and forth, he familiarised himself with the sound of the tumblers and in three and a half minutes he was about to empty the money into bags.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion up the track. Horses were thundering down towards them. Expecting to see the Sherriff, Jed yelled at Hannibal to leave the money and run. He hesitated, grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his shirt before jumping out of the train. They ran hard, but glancing back, they realised that the men were not lawmen at all. There was confusion, shooting and angry shouting. In the mayhem, the train began to pull away and the eyes of the men turned to the boys. They thundered towards them and Jed and Hannibal began to run harder - only to run into more of the men who had circled round to cut them off.

It only took moments for Hannibal to understand what was happening. This was an outlaw gang - hard, mean men who had been guerrilla fighters during the war. They had faced death on a daily basis and killed often. Now they turned their 'skills' to financial gain. Clearly they had also planned to hold up the train and were livid to discover that these young men had thwarted their plan. Not only had they missed their chance at stealing the fortune aboard the train, but they knew that their chances at successfully robbing this train again were greatly reduced.

Jed also understood something of what was happening. He understood that they were out-numbered and out-gunned, that their lives were in the hands of these volatile and crazed desperados. Their guns were ripped out of his hands and they were man-handled up the embankment. They were kicked and punched from every direction as the gang members vented the full extent of their anger and disappointment.

Relief came as the leader of the gang rode up and spoke to his men. Hannibal crawled over to where Jed lay panting and groaning. A look between them confirmed that they were both hurt but not seriously. They huddled together, dreading what might come next. They did not have long to wait to find out. Most of the gang rode away, leave the leader and his second-in-command. Ropes were slung over branches of a tree and the terrified boys were tied and bundled onto their horses as the ropes were pulled around their necks. They held each other's gaze in a soundless farewell. But moments before the horses were sent racing, shots rang out from behind the outlaws. By some miracle, the horses did not bolt, but the outlaws did.

A man of about fifty rode into view and grabbed the reigns of their horses to ensure that they did not run. He was a lean man with short, dark receding hair and bright eyes. Not that Jed and Hannibal took time to take in his appearance. The man quickly removed the ropes and helped them down. He untied Jed's hands and Jed untied Hannibal's. They held onto each other for a moment, whilst their heart beats returned to normal.

'We should get out of here' the man said.

They followed him as he rode in the opposite direction to the gang. When they had put sufficient distance between them, they slowed their horses to a walk and the boys had an opportunity to try to thank their rescuer. They were unsatisfied by their attempt, but the man was adamant that no further thanks were necessary. He introduced himself.

'I'm Arty Gorman. I was on my way home when I passed the gang riding away from the scene. I could tell that there was something grim going down. And was I right?'

'You sure were. I'm Hannibal Heyes. This is my cousin Kid Curry.'

'If you don't mind me asking, what had you done to upset Coulson and his men?'

'You know them?'

'By reputation. We share some business - associates.'

Hannibal looked at Jed and they nodded. Hannibal figured that there was no point in lying about their recent activities. He told Arty the bare bones of what happened. The night was beginning to draw in.

'Where do you live?' Arty asked.

'Well, we've got a sort of cabin about a mile away.' Hannibal shot a warning look at Jed. He didn't want him to say too much.

'Well, could you manage with a guest for the night? I'm not going to get to the next town before dark.'

What could they say? So they led the way to the cabin. Arty was clearly concerned at the way they had been living. He asked about their family and over a meal, they told him their story. After they had finished they waited for his reaction.

'You're lucky to be alive.'

'Thanks to you.'

'No, I mean, it's amazing that you survived to face your lynching, living here, with no one to look after you.'

'We can look after ourselves.' Jed was defensive.

'We've had no choice.' Hannibal added in a gentler tone.

'I can see that.' Arty smiled kindly. He looked at Jed. 'I admire what you've managed to do. You have looked after yourselves. But you don't have to.'

They looked at him quizzically.

'Look, I'm a small-time crook with an old war-wound and I'm not getting any younger. I could use some help. I've got a nice little cabin - it's not a palace, but it might look it compared to this. It's in a sheltered spot in woods filled with all kinds of critters just waiting to be shot and eaten! If we work together, we can make a good living. I also have a young lady staying at the moment and she's a good cook.' He glanced down at his plate.

'Yeah' mused Hannibal, ruefully. 'I guess we could use a good cook!'

'You think about it.'

Nothing more was said about it until Hannibal and Jed went out to cut wood and talked as they worked, debating the prospect of joining Arty. Should they give up their independence in favour of a better home? As ever, Jed was governed by his instincts and was sceptical. However, Hannibal reasoned that a man who had risked his own life to save theirs could probably be trusted.

'I like him. I think it could work out.' He said.

'I don't see why we need him. We've been fine on our own.'

'You wouldn't have said that earlier when you had a noose round your neck!'

'I guess not. But apart from that we've been o.k. - just the two of us.'

'Yeah, we've been o.k. But we could be better. This place kept us alive through the winter, but its falling down. It may not last another one.'

Jed still looked doubtful. Hannibal put a reassuring hand on Jed's shoulder. 'We don't have to stay with him if it doesn't work out. We've not lost anything by trying. And if it does work out, well we could use his experience.'

Jed met his gaze for a moment and then nodded. They had been o.k., but they'd made mistakes. They'd learned from them, but maybe the next mistake would be their last. Some guidance would not go amiss.

They took the wood back into the shack.

'We've talked it over, Arty. We'd like to come with you.'

'I'm mighty pleased, boys.' Arty smiled and his eyes sparkled. 'I've really taken to you two. You have the makings of a couple of successful outlaws. With my experience and your energy and ideas, we can really be something!'

Chapter 6

Arty

Arty's cabin was set in dense woods and built from trunks like the trees that grew around it. It was a squat single story building with small windows and a chimney protruding from the roof. A thin whisp of smoke twisted through the canopy of branches towards the darkening sky. As they neared the cabin, Jed and Hannibal were greeted by the smell of roasting meat. They'd not eaten since breakfast and the smell drew them to the door with more enthusiasm than before.

However, nothing could prepare them for the sight that distracted them from their hunger as the door opened. A girl of similar age to them stood in the doorway smiling a welcome that took their breath away.

She was the prettiest girl either of them could ever remember seeing. Her petite stature and long dark hair was highlighted by her clinging pink dress. Her hair framed a round face with dark brown eyes and a large and generous smile. She had a curious mix of innocence and wisdom. She gave off an air of confidence but her eyes suggested shyness. There was a magic about her that captured the boys like flies in a spider's web.

From the moment they saw her, they remained routed to the path, their eyes fixed on this vision of adolescent beauty. Slowly the sound of Arty's laughter penetrated their trance. He guided the girl back inside and the boys followed into the main room still wordless and enraptured. Blinking in the relative darkness as the door shut behind them they took in the home. A fire burned in the range and a variety of pots steamed on top. The furniture was simple and lacked the feminine touch of the range. The equipment of living was stacked against the walls - rifles and traps, winter coats and snow-shoes, fishing rods and shovels, stores of flour and lamp oil. Plates and cups were stacked on shelves with cooking pots and utensils. In one corner, blankets were folded and piled. The floor was boarded and a faded rag-rug was the only item of comfort.

All this, the boys took in swiftly before their gaze returned to the girl. She was busying herself with the kettle and making coffee. Arty introduced her as Clementine Hale, the daughter of his good friend who was currently unable to look after for a short while.

'He's in jail.' the girl stated without embarrassment.

'I'm the winner of the prettiest housekeeper in the state!' Arty added. He smiled at Clementine clearly very fond of her and her father. 'These speechless and scrawny outlaws are Heyes and Curry.

Remembering their manners, they removed their hats and stumbled to tell her how pleased they were to make her acquaintance. At the orphanage women were rarely seen, but they risked sore ears if they forgot the manners that were drummed into them on those odd occasions when visitors were introduced to the boys.

They were invited to sit at the well scrubbed table and to enjoy the hot coffee served by Clementine. Food followed and they enjoyed a feast of home cooking. Their cook was clearly pleased with the compliments and empty plates, and blushed a little.

Hannibal recovered himself during the meal and began to tell their story. The tragedy of their stolen boy-hood and their loss drew sympathy from both his listeners. They learned that Clementine had also had her share of loss. Her mother had died when she was nine years old. From that time, her circumstances had grown more and more precarious as her father struggled with his bereavement. He sought relief in alcohol - a situation that Jed understood well and the two exchanged a long and solemn look of mutual support. She had tried to keep her father's behaviour under control, but he lost his job and became involved in cons that utilised his skills. He'd been successful in making a dishonest living that kept him and his daughter in reasonable comfort, but his drinking made him careless and jail was inevitable. Arty had long kept a caring eye on Clementine and took her in when the arrest was made. She was grateful to him and cooking and cleaning was the least she could do to repay his kindness. It seemed to her to be quite natural that this benevolent man should take in other needy young people. The boys came to understand that they were in a long line of orphans and unfortunates that had been sheltered and protected by Arty.

Despite her unfortunate situation, Clementine was a bright and cheerful young woman with the ability to see opportunities and make the most of them. Her past drew her to friendship with Jed, and her optimism and quick mind made her a natural companion for Hannibal. She rapidly understood the bond between the cousins and was drawn into a friendship that was set to last. She had longed for brothers and found in them a relationship that was family, first and foremost. However, the attraction ran deeper with all of them.

The boys pitched in with the chores and the first few days were spent in a peaceful and happy domesticity. Arty was a compassionate man, but not a law-abiding one. He was a small-time thief working with others in a steady stream of un-ambitious crimes. His care of Clementine was a result of his friendship with her father - and his guilt at escaping the same fate for a crime they had committed together. While the young outlaws settled into his home, he was plotting a way to use their skills. He would not coerce the boys, simply encourage them to help him. They were, after all already involved in crime.

While he schemed, Clementine, Jed and Hannibal began to get to know each other. Clementine found an opportunity to get Hannibal to herself when Arty and Jed were busy maintaining the traps. She called him from the well at the back of the cabin because the rope was caught. When he came out, the rope was running freely and Hannibal was mildly amused at Clementine's transparent action.

They sat on the well wall and talked. Clementine rarely found herself with nothing to say. Hannibal also loved to talk so there was little break in the conversation other than for laughter. She was animated and her face shone when she laughed. Hannibal found himself in awe of her. He was seventeen and no longer a boy. He had wisdom beyond his years in many ways, but in the area of the opposite sex he was inexperienced. He found that there were forces at work in him beyond his control - a heady mix of excitement and fear. He realised that he had stopped listening to her and that she had stopped talking. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily. He reached across and kissed her quickly on the mouth. When he dared to look at her, she was blushing but clearly pleased. She moved her hand next to his and he took hold of it. Arty called him from cabin. They walked to the corner of the building still holding hands. Hannibal let go as they came in view of the windows.

Jed continued his shooting and drawing practice. He found a small clearing in the woods, a few minute's walk from the cabin. Each day he left the cabin and spent an hour challenging himself to harder and harder tasks. He was becoming proficient at shooting items he'd thrown as high as he could. The items were smaller and smaller and on this particular day he was trying to shoot at a bullet. He succeeded, but not consistently, so he doggedly continued to practice.

The shots could be heard from the cabin and Clementine was intrigued. She followed him and quietly watched from a short distance. She was surprised and delighted by the skill she saw on display. After a while, Jed sat down on a fallen tree to clean his gun. She strolled over and sat beside him.

'You shoot well.' She told him

'Thanks'

'Where did you learn?'

'Taught myself.'

He began to tell her about his father's death and his determination to be prepared and ready to defend himself. Despite his shyness, he talked on, telling her details about his childhood that he never even shared with Hannibal. She listened with sympathy and the more he talked, the deeper her compassion became. Jed was looking at his feet and so absorbed in his story that he didn't see that there were tears running down her pretty cheeks.

When he finally fell silent, she couldn't help putting her arm around him. Maternal love in her own childhood had been cut short, but she was overwhelmed with the desire to mother this lost boy. Jed sat very still. He wanted to allow her to hold him, but he was confused. The child in him wanted a mother's comfort - like the love he'd found from Hannibal's mother in what seemed to be another life. But the young man in him was moved in a very different way.

There was confusion in her too. She leant across and kissed his cheek. He turned and kissed her on the mouth in a long and unexpectedly confident response. Then he continued to look at the ground. She watched him, trying to understand the complexity of this shy yet confident, young yet physically mature boy.

'Do you like me?' she asked at length.

Jed looked at her. 'Yes.' He kissed her again with affection. She sat back and he smiled at her. She didn't understand why, but she began to cry again.

'Clem, what is it?'

'I don't know! You seem so sad - and lost.'

He looked at her defensively. 'I'm not lost.'

'No more than I am!' she laughed. After a moment Jed laughed, too. She stood up. 'Come on. We should get back.'

Hannibal saw them coming back through the woods. He noticed how close they were to each other, the way they smiled at each other. He scowled and turned away.

Arty also noticed. He was neither parental nor sensitive, but he quickly became aware of the destructive potential of this emerging and complex relationship. But he could do little about it.

Hannibal waited for another opportunity to speak to her alone. Arty went into town to plan another robbery and Jed left for the woods to shoot. Clementine was washing dishes in the sink. He crept up to her and put his arms round her waist. Her hands were wet and she flicked water into his face so that he jumped and loosened his grip. She slipped away from him, laughing.

'Clem?'

'Yes?'

'Do you like the Kid?'

'Of course.'

'I mean...'

'I know what you mean! I like you and I like the Kid.'

There was a pause while Hannibal took this in. 'Kiss me' he said.

She hesitated. He slowly approached her, giving her every chance to back away. She didn't.

Clementine saw no reason to limit her affections to either of the boys. They knew that she had kissed them both, but Hannibal and Jed chose not to discuss her. As the months passed, they all came to accept the situation. Hannibal quietly harboured the hope that she would one day choose between them - and that she would choose him. But he wasn't prepared to fight it out with Jed.

For his part, Jed was simply grateful for whatever affection she offered him. If she kissed him he enjoyed it. If they talked, he found her a good listener and a wise councillor. But Jed rarely thought about the future. He lived in the moment and chose not to think about the affection she gave to Hannibal.

The only source of tension was Clementine's opposition to their criminal activities. She argued with them collectively and she worked on them individually. She found that Arty was too hardened in his ways to change and Jed was only likely to be influenced by Hannibal. So it was Hannibal that she worked on the most. But whatever she said, he just laughed at her.

After one successful robbery she watched the three sat round the kitchen table dividing up the money. They were celebrating their achievement with glasses of beer that Arty permitted them on special occasions. She noted the effect of the alcohol on the boys, but most of all she noted the look on Hannibal's face. He'd hardly took his eyes of the money. He touched it from time to time, caressing it. When he looked at her his eyes shone, but looking at the money, his eyes positively sparkled. The effect of the beer was to turn his love of money into infatuation.

As the evening wore on, Jed fell asleep where he sat and Arty reminisced about his wife and daughter who had left him years before. No one listened because he said the same thing every time he drank. Clementine sat quietly in the corner by the lamp, darning her stocking. She glanced at Hannibal who had a faraway look in his eyes as he plotted and schemed ways to get rich. She was felt overwhelmed by sadness. She thought frequently about her father suffering in prison. She missed him very much and although Arty and the boys helped to distract her, she now saw their future as precarious as long as they continued on this course. How long would it be before they were all in jail and she was all alone?

The next day, Arty was impossible to please and grumbled at all of them, as he always did after a night on the beer. Jed was in a silent mood and left the cabin early for his clearing. Clementine was still fearful. Hannibal, however, was his usual and optimistic self. During the morning she went out to the well and found Hannibal outside the door on an old chair whittling a stick and humming to himself. He jumped up and took the bucket from her hand.

'Cheer up, Clem!'

'How can I?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're all of you so set on getting arrested and spending your life in Jail.'

'Not me!'

'That's what all crooks say.'

'Yeah, but I'm too smart!' He was laughing, but Clementine knew he really believed it. She said nothing and he watched her as they drew the water. He became serious.

'What else could we do to live?'

'Get a job!'

'Doing what?'

'There must be something - if you're as smart as you think you are. You could learn a trade. You worked out how to open locks with no training at all. There must be lots of things you could do. You could sell things - you're good at talking. Or you could..I don't know...work in a bank.'

'Do a bank job! Good thinking, Clem.'

'That's not what I meant and you know it!' she wailed.

'I could do it.'

'Oh yes, and how would you open the safe?'

'Oh that's no problem. I found a safe door once - it had been scrapped. But the lock mechanism still worked. I spent days working on it. I taught myself to identify the sound of the tumblers when I got the right number. I can open safes.'

Clementine sighed. What was the use?

Hannibal put his arm round her as they walked back. 'I'll buy you the best house in Denver when I rob my first bank!' he boasted.

'I don't want you to buy me a house or rob a bank. I want you to be free!'

She ran indoors and threw herself on her bed, sobbing with frustration. Jed saw her as he came back from the woods. He shot a questioning and accusing look at Hannibal.

'She's just a girl.' Hannibal said 'She doesn't understand how things are. She thinks we should get jobs!' He was sulking and Jed couldn't help feeling pleased that he'd fallen from her favour. He laughed at his cousin. Hannibal turned on him and opened his mouth to respond, but could think of nothing to say. His mouth twitched and slowly broke into a smile. He began to laugh, too and slapped Jed on the back.

Two days later, they all left the cabin for a two day journey to another town to complete a robbery that Arty had been planning. Clementine went with them because she didn't want to stay in the cabin alone. She and Arty rode in the wagon and Hannibal and Jed road on horse-back. On the first night they camped, which was a novel experience for Clementine. She slept in the wagon close to the others and the fire. The following night they stayed in a hotel, which was equally novel for the boys.

To be sure that Clementine would not be seen to be involved in any way in the robbery, she was to catch a train before the robbery. Only when she was safely out of the area would the others hold up the stage coach as it drove from the town. It would be carrying currency.

Clementine checked into the hotel first. In her best frock and with her hair piled on top of her head, she could pass for an older girl. They dropped her near the station so that she appeared to have arrived on the train. She checked into the hotel, with blooming confidence and let herself into her room.

Half an hour later, 'Mr Hutchins' and his two 'nephews' also checked in. At supper, 'Mr Hutchins' asked the young lady of she would join them at their table as company for his 'nephews'. They spent a delightful evening play-acting their parts. At the end of the evening, the wished her a pleasant night and she swept up the stairs with elegance and poise. Two young pairs of eyes followed her admiringly.

They met again at breakfast and she accepted the offer of her two 'new' young friends to carry her bag to the station. Hannibal handed her onto the train and between them they dropped her bag onto the platform. Amid admirable cries of distress from Clementine, they helped her to scoop up her belongings assisted by a guard and two other passengers who would certainly remember the scene if asked in the future. She was safe and clear of whatever happened next in the town.

Now the three efficiently put their plan into action. They casually checked out of the hotel and said goodbye in the street. Arty took the wagon and drove west out of town, following the route that the stage would take a little later. Hannibal and Jed rode the other way and then circled round the town to meet Arty just beyond the fork in the road where the stage would turn south. Then they waited.

Two hours later, they took the horses and road back to the fork, Hannibal on one horse and Jed and Arty on the other. When the stage approached, they covered their faces with bandanas and rode out from the trees, guns drawn. The driver pulled the horses to a crashing halt and the passengers cowered inside. Jed and Hannibal stood guard either side of the coach and Arty demanded that the bags containing the money were dropped to him. Then they sent the coach on its way with a shower of bullets fired into the air. They raced the horses back to the wagon where Arty leapt onto it, changed his coat and hat and slowly drove west. The boys took different tracks off the road and rode hard.

That night the met up as arranged and made their way to where Clementine was waiting at the station in a nearby town. They tied the boy's horses to the back of the wagon and took turns driving it through the night. When it was Arty's turn to drive, Jed and Hannibal huddled either side of Clementine and pulled a blanket round them against the cold. It was the happiest two hours that they could remember. Much as she hated the criminal element of their adventure, Clementine began to understand a little more of their motivation.

Some months later, Arty came home from town with news. Clementine's father had been released from Jail. She was jubilant after the months of heartache and desperate waiting for this day. It was also good news for Arty who had found the responsibility of her care a heavy burden. But for Jed and Hannibal it was a devastating blow. By the time she had packed her few things, she began to realise the negative side of her departure. She realised that she would be saying 'goodbye' to the boys.

They helped Arty to hitch the team to the wagon, glad for something to do. Once her bags were loaded, the moment of parting had arrived. Arty made himself scarce for a few minutes. Clementine went to Jed first. She put her arms round his waist and he held her tightly and kissed her. He wanted to say something but couldn't find any words.

She pulled out of his arms and turned to Hannibal. He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes against the tidal-wave of emotion.

'Take care of yourself, Clem.'

'Come and see me - in Denver.'

'Yeah, yeah we will.'

They waved until she was out of sight when they both felt engulfed by a sense of emptiness. Now, what had threatened to drive them apart began to draw them together. They talked about her where she had been unmentionable between them before. They planned to visit her and talking about that gave them some comfort.

The stage-coach hold-up had attracted some attention. A guest at the hotel recognised Arty from another robbery. A passenger thought that one of the young men was called 'Heyes' - a boy he'd met a year ago and another through he'd heard the other called 'Kid' during the robbery. They decided to lie low for a while. It was summer and they spent some weeks fishing and hunting in the woods.

The summer slipped past quietly and in the fall, they risked another job. It was successful, but Arty was cautious and advised against another for a few more weeks. Hannibal and Jed decided to visit Clementine. They sent a telegram ahead, telling her of their visit, but she did not receive it because she and her father had moved several times since she rejoined him.

Denver seemed like a vast and crowded city to the farmer's boys. They had lived in rural Kansas for most of their lives. But with difficulty, they found the address Clementine had given them. They were informed that no one with the name of Hale lived there. The conversation was overheard by an old man who spent his days on the porch listening and watching.

'You looking for Lou Hale and his fancy daughter?'

'Clementine?'

'Yeah, fancy daughter with a fancy name.'

'Do you know where we can find them?'

The man looked them over, deciding if he should share his knowledge with them. 'They moved down the street - the boarding house.' He pointed.

'Thank you.'

'But they're not there now.'

'Oh.'

'Moved into a room two streets down.'

'Thanks. Did they move again?'

'Yep.' The old man was enjoying confounding the younger men. 'They left town.'

'Do you know where?' Hannibal was struggling not to show his exasperation.

'Nope.'

'Well, thanks for your 'help'!' They moved to go.

'But they came back.'

'Do you have any idea where we might find them now - today?'

'He'll most likely be in the saloon. She'll be working at the dress shop in the next block.' He pointed in the opposite direction.

Hannibal muttered his thanks to the cantankerous old man and steered Jed down the street before he said something to cause an uproar.

When they got to the shop, Hannibal hesitated and Jed stopped dead several paces behind. 'I ain't going in there!'

'They're only ladies - they won't bite you, Kid! How else are we going to find Clem?'

'You go then.'

'Right.' But he still hesitated to Jed's amusement.

At that moment the door opened and a customer came out with a large parcel. Hannibal politely removed his hat. 'Excuse me, ma'am, I wonder if you could tell me if a girl named Clementine works in this store?'

'There is a girl' she answered and, opening the door again called out: 'Miss Hanley is your girl called Clementine? These young men are looking for her.'

The boys did not hear the answer, but a second later, Miss Hanley appeared in the doorway and looked the up and down.

'Can I help you?' she asked coldly.

Hannibal grabbed Jed's arm before he could run. 'We've come some way to visit with Miss Hale. We'd appreciate a moment of her time, if that's convenient.'

'Just a moment, mind.' Miss Hanley said reluctantly and called through the door 'Miss Hale, would you come here?'

After a pause, Hannibal and Jed took a simultaneous sharp intake of breath. Either they had forgotten how beautiful she was or she become more so in the months since they had last seen her. Forgetting herself, Clementine hurled herself into Hannibal's arms and kissed him before pulling away and into Jed's.

'Miss Hale!'

Clementine stepped back and straightened her stylish dress. 'Sorry Miss Henley. But I haven't seen my cousins for so long.'

'Cousins?' Miss Hanley asked doubtfully. Hannibal and Jed were asking themselves the same question.

'Yes - on my dear mother's side.' Clementine theatrically dabbed her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

'God rest her.' Hannibal added as he caught on.

'Yes, well, I understand my dear.' Miss Hanley softened. 'But we are very busy and we must maintain standards.'

'Yes, of course, Miss Hanley.' She turned to her young friends. 'I finish at seven. We live here in the room above the shop. Your uncle and I will be pleased to see you then. I'll cook for you'

'Thanks Clem, we'll see you then.'

They went back to the hotel, still somewhat in a trance. Just after seven, they returned. They were surprised to find Clementine waiting for them outside the door.

She linked her arms in theirs, steering them back the way they came. She chattered away incessantly about how wonderful it was to see them. Hannibal was puzzled, but Jed understood. He remembered only too well the feeling of shame when his father had spent the day in the saloon and weaved his way up the street to the house. His father could be extremely unpredictable and frequently unsociable. No visitor should be subjected to that indignity.

They went to the restaurant and eat as they caught up on their news. They teased and laughed and enjoyed each other's company, choosing not to dwell on Clementine's situation. She was as homeless as they were and her nomadic lifestyle was only serving to push her father deeper into drinking, which in turn meant that they were frequently moved on. Young as she was, she took the responsibility on herself.

Jed was happy that they had taken her mind off her troubles. Hannibal couldn't help remembering the promise he had made her - to buy her a house when he robbed his first bank. He brooded on that during their visit, but he said nothing.

Hannibal and Jed spent several days in Denver. During the day while Clementine was working, they explored the town and the surrounding countryside. After a few days, they felt they should leave her to prevent any further embarrassment. At no time in their visit did they meet her father. When they said goodbye to her, she clung to them and thanked them for coming. They rode away feeling somehow sad. She was clearly struggling with life.

They camped a few miles outside Denver and Jed was the talkative one! He talked a lot about Clementine, about how wonderful she looked and her friends that they had met. Hannibal barely acknowledged him. Jed finally realised that he was preoccupied with other thoughts.

'What is it, Heyes? You've been working on something for days.'

'Uh? What did you say?'

Jed repeated his question. Hannibal shrugged.

'C'mon Heyes!'

There was a long pause. Hannibal looked at Jed who waited in silence for him to respond. When he did, he said: 'I promised her once, Kid. I promised that I'd buy her the biggest house in Denver when...' He hesitated. 'when I robbed my first bank.'

Jed digested this. He knew Hannibal well enough to know that if he was determined, and have spent so long planning, there was little hope of dissuading him. He waited until Hannibal was ready to share his plan. It was a long wait. They drifted from town to town watching the banks, but each time Hannibal was dissatisfied so they moved on. Eventually they came to a small and quiet town. As had become their custom this, they found the places where they could unobtrusively sit and observe the bank. Sometimes this was a bench where they read newspapers, sometimes from the table in the cafe that offered the view the side entrance to the bank. This time, they stayed in the town.

Hannibal knew that if they were to successfully understand the way the bank's routine and the movements of its staff, they would need to get inside. Leaving Jed outside, Hannibal went in through the door faking an air of confidence he approached the teller. He announced that he wanted to pay money into the bank and ostentatiously searched all his pockets for the money he had allegedly come to pay in. He then 'remembered' that he had left it at home and retreated to the street. However, whilst inside he had utilised every moment noting the number of staff, the position of the safe, the security measures, the doors and windows.

That night they slipped into town and carefully observed the outside the bank. They scoured the alley noted every overlooking window, and every possibility of being seen when entering the bank. Then they observed the sheriff's routine. This process was repeated on several nights until Hannibal was certain that he knew where the sheriff would be and how long it would take the sheriff to walk from his office to the bank.

Only then was Hannibal sure that the time was right. 'We do it tonight, kid.' He announced.

There was a long silence between them. They knew that this was an important moment in their career and they both needed time to prepare themselves mentally for what was to become routine.

That night, when it was fully dark, they crept up into the alley, keeping to the shadows, and approached the door. Because of his careful planning, Hannibal knew exactly which lock pick he needed. The door opened in instant. Once inside, Jed posted himself at the window pulling the blind just far enough to see into the street. Gun in hand, he watched for the sheriff. They knew that once the sheriff had passed the bank they would have a good 15 minutes before he came back that way. Hannibal sat on the floor by the safe, ear pressed to the door deftly working the dial and listening to the tumblers as they fell.

Just after midnight, as the sheriff approached the bank, Jed hissed a warning and they both froze. They had locked the door behind them, but they both held their breath as the sheriff tried the handle. A moment later the sheriff was gone. They began to breathe again and Hannibal continued his work. The safe was more complex than the first he had cracked, but Hannibal opened it in under five minutes. He was jubilant. He had succeeded with this more sophisticated safe by applying the principles he had taught himself with the simpler one.

There was a good deal of money in the safe and they eagerly stuffed the bills into a bag. Jed looked at his watch. The sheriff would soon return and they must wait until he had gone again before they could leave. Jed returned to the window as Hannibal closed the safe. Their hearts were beating rapidly with excitement but they knew they must bide their time. Time seems to slow as they waited for the sheriff's return. Eventually he tried the door again and returned to his office. They slipped back out into the alley, and Hannibal carefully locked the door behind them.

They resisted the urge to run, and as casually as they could, they returned to their horses. They rode down the main street of the town, nodding to the sheriff who sat outside his office. When they were fully out of sight of the town, they urged their horses on and made their escape. They rode through the night, hardly daring to look behind them, but they had not been followed.

As dawn broke they made camp, and for the first time, opened the bag. They each took out handfuls of money, and with eyes shining, looked from the money to each other.

'We did it, Kid.' Hannibal spoke in barely more than a whisper.

'I don't believe it.' Jed whispered back.

'Well, believe it kid. We did it and we can do it again. This is just the beginning.' He began to laugh and Jed joined him.

After resting, they made their way back to Arty's cabin. Opening the bag, they showed him their loot. His eyes widened as they recounted their tale. Arty was hugely impressed at what they had achieved.

A week later, Hannibal returns to Colorado and sought out Clementine. He handed her the bag and watched her face she opened it and saw that it was full of money.

'I told you that I would buy you a house when I robbed my first bank.' He said with pride. To his surprise, her face hardened. She closed the bag and handed it back to him. His face fell. He was expecting excitement and gratitude. He was devastated. 'I don't want it.' she said.

'But I pulled this job for you. I did this so that you could buy a house. I care about you Clem. I want you to have a home where you can be safe.'

'I told you that I didn't want you to rob a bank.' She said with tears in her eyes.

'Please take it' he pleaded.

'I don't want you to steal.'

'But it's done now. It can't be undone. Take it.'

She flatly refused, and told him that she could make her own way in life. They sat in silence for a while. There was confusion in Hannibal's young mind. He had misjudged her and offended her pride. He knew he had a choice. He must accept her decision or lose her friendship. He conceded defeat. He picked up the bag and stood up.

'I'm sorry, Clem. I didn't mean to offend you. Can I still be friends?'

'Yes, of course.' She stood up and put her arms around him. 'I don't want you to live a life of crime and I won't do anything to encourage that. But I care about you and the Kid more than anything.'

He held her for a while, then kissed her tenderly and left. He had learnt a huge lesson about the nature of love. His desire to give had locked horns with her pride and determination. She was her own woman and would not concede to be kept by him. Their relationship was complex and he began to understand that friendship did not need to be bought. He only wanted what was best for her that he knew that he had miscalculated her need for independence and her determination not to support them in their life of crime.

He rode back to Arty's full of remorse, but as ever, his optimism won through. He told Arty and Jed that she had refused the money in a matter of fact tone and they divided it between them. By their later standards the haul was very small, but it seemed a fortune to them. They spent all they wanted, buying new clothes, new saddles, and comfort for themselves and Arty, and cached the rest.

Before long, Hannibal was itching to set up another job. They began to search for another suitable bank and found one thirty miles from Arty's cabin. This time, Arty was with them. He was more impatient than Hannibal and wanted the job done with less careful observation. The result was that once inside the bank, Hannibal was unable to open the safe. It was newer and more complex than he had realised. They left empty-handed, but not without disturbing the furniture in the bank. The bank manager was a careful and observant man. As soon as he entered the bank the next day he suspected that someone had been inside. He reported his suspicions to the sheriff.

The next night, Arty and the boys returned to the bank with several sticks of dynamite. As they were setting it the door opened and the sheriff and his deputies stepped in. Jed had been preoccupied with setting the fuse and has not been guarding the street. As the sheriff entered, he drew his gun and fired a shot over his head. There was chaos. Shots were fired, but Hannibal, Arty and Jed managed to get out of the door and to their horses.

The Sherriff had been prepared for this eventuality, and a posse was quickly formed, setting out in pursuit of the outlaws. They rode hard and with determination. After hours of being pursued there was only one course of action that the boys could take. Reluctantly, they shook hands and rode in different directions. There was no time to plan a rendezvous, or to determine where they would go. Arty continued on the road, drawing the posse towards him. He lept off his horse, after a number of miles, sending it off without him. He doubled back on foot, taking refuge with an old friend. The posse eventually ran its course and accepted defeat. Hannibal and Jed were on the run, something they would eventually come to accept as a way of life.

Chapter 7

Hannibal Alone

Hannibal rode until his horse was exhausted. He had ridden south and found himself in Texas. He rested, camping for several days where he could find water and feed for his horse. He had sufficient money to stay in hotels for a few weeks and intended to lie low then make his way back to Arty's cabin, assuming that Jed would do the same. However as the days passed he felt no more secure than he had done when they were being pursued by the posse. He began to spend time in the saloons playing poker. Sometimes he lost, but more often than not he won. He challenged the cheats, spotting the tricks with ease and once or twice deeply regretted not having the Kid and his gun skills at his side. But he survived. After some weeks he found himself playing cards with a man called Al Plummer. He was comfortable in this particular town and feeling more safe and so he stayed for a while, and began to get to know Plummer. It transpired that Plummer was an outlaw, too. Little by little, he and Plummer began to trust each other and Plummer asked him to join his outfit. Hannibal assessed that his chances were greater if he was not working alone and chose to throw in his lot with Plummer and his men.

As time passed, Hannibal became a valued member of the gang. He adjusted to life as part of an outlaw group. He came to understand the hierarchy and the lifestyle that was required to ensure that there was harmony and unity amongst the group. He understood his place and had the good sense and intelligence not to try to take a more prominent role, biding his time and serving his apprenticeship.

Amongst the outlaws that ran with Plummer was the first female outlaw Hannibal had met. Josie Clark, or 'Jo' as she was known, was a little older than him, confident and mature and renowned as a con-woman and schemer and Hannibal found her fascinating. She was intelligent and articulate and she and Hannibal found much common ground and worked and schemed together. Plummer (who had frequently declared that he had no interest in her as a woman) realised that she and Hannibal could work well together. He had never found a man who could match her for a scam and it had been a frustration for him and Jo that her talents had never been capitalised on.

So she and Hannibal meticulously planned a job that required them to pose as a couple and enable them to get access to the vault of a large bank. Feeling a little awkward in a new suit, Hannibal launched himself into his role and escorted Jo into the most opulent hotel he'd ever seen. She was dressed as he had never seen her – dressed as a woman rather than in pants and a loose man's shirt. Her normal mode of dress was partly a defence against the attentions of the outlaws she ran with, and partly a practical decision. Now she swept into the hotel lobby in a tightly-fitting pale blue and white dress that accentuated her feminine assets. Hannibal was shocked to discover that she could be perfectly graceful and had a certain beauty. When she appeared with her hair (normally scrapped back under an old derby) carefully coiffured and her rough boots replaced by delicate heeled shoes, he almost failed to recognise her.

They booked into a suit in the hotel as Mr and Mrs Carothers and Jo managed to steer Hannibal away from carrying their cases to the room. She respected and trusted him, but was well aware that he was out of his depth in this social setting. Once the porter had been tipped and dismissed, Hannibal surveyed the rooms with awe. He'd never seen such luxury. They'd hired a suit to demonstrate the affluence that their cover required, but also so that Hannibal could sleep on the sofa.

They were there for several days, investing significant funds in convincing the town that they were wealthy. Hannibal, observant as ever, quickly adapted to the life-style required and found that he had quite a taste for fine dining and comfortable living. He relaxed into his part and he and Jo became a cheerful and sociable couple, convincing the hotel staff and guests of their station in life.

The scam was simple enough. Jo was to request a safety deposit box for her collection of rare jewels. She insisted on seeing the vault in which it would be stored. Whilst there, Hannibal had the opportunity to take in the security and see as much as possible of the combination of the vault. Two nights later, dressed back in their normal clothes they quietly and efficiently entered the bank and opened the vault, leaving by the back door with bags full of money other valuables. Hearts thumping, they strolled casually from the bank and slipped out of town. The careful timing of their raid meant that they reached the steep incline where the freight train slowed just minutes before the train came into view.

Safely in an empty box car, they allowed themselves a moment of elation. He lifted her and spun her around whilst she threw her head back and laughed. She pulled out a small flask of whisky and the shared it in the dark and dusty car. Jo settled down to doze, but Hannibal was wide awake. He felt as if his life had changed over the last few days and he wanted time to process his feelings. He opened the door of the car far enough to be able to see out and watch the passing country-side in the bright moonlight.

Something stirred in him that took him by surprise. He could still smell Jo's perfume on his clothes from having held her. He wanted to hold her again. Desperately trying to suppress his desire he stared out at the landscape and reviewed their plans. He tried to think about how he would spend his share of the money, planning more gracious living. But he couldn't imagine this without his attractive side-kick. So his thoughts returned to her again and again.

The train rattled on. Hannibal didn't hear her stir and move towards him. She touched his back and he jumped. She laughed softly and hooked her chin over his shoulder, apparently to see out of the door. Every jolt of the train brought her body closer to his. Nothing was said, but she allowed the movement of the train to dictate her quiet seduction. She knew now the power she had over her young colleague. She was in no hurry. They had all night.

At length, the train shuddered to a halt for water. Hannibal pushed her away from the door, conscious that they could be seen if the guard walked past. They were still and silent until the train moved again. The sudden tug of the engine threw them together again. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he had time to reason that this was not sensible. His returning kiss was urgent and lacked any finesse. She pulled away after a few seconds. He was devastated. Had he miss read her intentions? He had not. She kissed him slowly and gently. He understood what she wanted and allowed her to teach him.

She pushed him away as the train slowed again. 'Come on.'

She grabbed their valuable bags and they leapt off the train. They were about half a mile from a small town. They hurried along beside the track until they found themselves in a one street town and slipped into the only hotel. This time, Mr and Mrs Carothers were an ordinary couple, suiting the run-down hotel room. Not that they took too much notice of the room. They dropped their bags and rushed to each other's arms.

The next day they bought tickets for the last part of their journey and sat like any other couple in a crowded car. At length she told him: 'We must never behave like this with the gang. They must never know.' She held his gaze, very seriously.

There was to be no argument. Hannibal's heart sank. They were with the gang more often than not. Even if they pulled this scam again, it would be a while before they would be safe and planning careful took time. How could he behave as he'd always done now that he'd experienced the full pleasure of her company?

With an immense struggle, Hannibal complied with the instruction. Where she has been warm and giving in their time alone, Jo was now cold and off-hand. Hannibal kept out of her way as much as he could, despite his desperation to plan the next job so that he could be near her again. They repeated the scam in another town less than a month later.

This time, the pretence of marriage was considerably easier for Hannibal. Their days were spent publicly living in luxury and their nights in passion. Hannibal dreaded the day of the robbery because it meant the end of this exotic life for more weeks of loss and longing. This time, the gang were to meet them from the train with horses. They completed a smooth and successful raid and hopped the freight train as before. It would all be over in an hour. Hannibal kissed her desperately.

'For God's sake, Heyes! Not here.' She pushed him aside with cool spite and Hannibal realised that their time was up.

More misery followed as he discovered Plummer's plans for the next heist involved the whole gang. He still wanted Jo with every fibre of his body, but the colder she was towards him and the longer he went without touching her, the more he began to resent and then hate her.

The plan was to hold up a train containing a valuable pay-role. It was a plan that relied on force and numbers, not cunning. Two days before the raid, the gang went into town to let their hair down. There was a dance arranged by the church and the town was out in force. Many young men in that town had been killed in the war. So the women of the town were short of husbands. The appearance of a group of strange men was unexpectedly welcome and the boys were drawn in to the fun.

Hannibal was wearing his suit. His square shoulders and confident air meant that he cut a dash. Although not classically handsome, his smile and attentive charm had the girls flocking round him. It only took a short while until he identified the prettiest. She was young and petite and, Hannibal guessed, not as innocent as her parents believed. Flirting began to come easily to him. He flattered her and charmed her, danced with her and brought her lemonade. The night was still young when Hannibal's young friend was called by her Mother. The family were leaving. Her evening was over. Hannibal pulled her outside and into the alley. He took her in his arms and kissed her with great joy. After she had gone, he knew that he would never see her again but he didn't mind. He leant back and smiled to himself. Girls did not have to mean the intense and extreme emotions that Jo had evoked in him. Suddenly he became aware of eyes on him. Jo was standing in the street watching him. Her eyes were hard and accusing. Hannibal shrugged, looked her in the eye and walked back to the dance.

Before the evening was over, Hannibal had danced with and romanced two other girls. He went back to the hide-out feeling happier than he had since his childhood. But such innocent joy was short lived. The robbery two days later was a miserable job. Two passengers were killed by an over-zealous gang member. Hannibal was sickened. But before he had time to gather himself, a posse of lawmen thundered onto the scene. Plummer had the money, so the gang scattered. Three men were caught, including the man who had shot the passengers. He would hang.

After two uncomfortable days on the run, Hannibal and two others met as arranged. Bob Smith and Al Taylor were at the rendezvous when Hannibal arrived. They miserably reviewed the disastrous events, who had been caught and who had escaped. Other members of the gang were gathering in two other places prior to the planned reunion. But the rumour was that Plummer would not appear – nor would the money.

The three decided to track Plummer as far as they could. Weeks passed and they travelled with alternate optimism and pessimism as the trail seemed hot and suddenly went cold. Hannibal realised that they were drifting south and closer to the Mexican border. Finally they heard the news they'd feared. Plummer had crossed the border. There was no doubt that it was him. They had a clear description from the railroad clerk. He also described in detail 'Mrs' Plummer. There was no escaping the conclusion that Jo was with him. Hannibal could not forget the look she had given him at the dance. There was more than a hint at revenge. Someone had sold them out, and Hannibal secretly suspected Jo.

It was about that time that they heard of the conviction and execution of Jackson, their fellow gang member and the imprisonment of two others. Smith and Taylor left and returned to their home state. Hannibal stayed in Texas, looking for work. The outlaw life seemed to have little to offer at that moment.

Chapter 9

Jed Alone

After parting company with Hannibal, Jed's experience was very different to his cousin's. He rode hard and long into the night. His horse galloped valiantly urged on by the desperate boy on it's back. However, Jed knew that there was a limit to the horse's energy. However frightened and desperate he was, Jed was concerned for his animal. He knew they would both have to rest. He could hear a river chuckling below him and headed towards it. Off the path, he was glad of the moonlight. His horse picked his way along the softer ground until they reached the water. They both drank in relief. Jed would have been glad to have filled his stomach as the horse did with the grass. He sat against a tree and tried to sleep.

There was no light in the sky when he woke. The moon was covered by cloud. He'd not been found. He relaxed a little and walked the horse back to the road.

He'd been so focused on moving as quickly as he could, he realised that he had no idea where he was. He'd lost his sense of direction and was now journeying aimlessly. He wondered what had happened to Hannibal. He wondered what would happen to him now. It wasn't long before he found out.

The trail took him amongst huge trees whose roots pushed up under the horse's feet and made heavy work. Jed slowed him down to a walk. In his state of heightened nerves, Jed started at every sound as the breeze sent the branches slapping together. Several times he was convinced he was being followed and urged the horse on. Suddenly he heard a shot from close by. His heart in his mouth, he turned in the saddle, straining to see where the shot was fired from. As he did so, another rang out, echoed by Jed's cry as pain ripped through his leg. He fell from his startled horse and hit his head on a stone. The gunman approached him, rifle over his shoulder mumbling 'Oh God, no! Please no!'

He touched Jed's still body and felt him breathing, then leapt onto his horse and raced away. Jed was beginning to come round when the man returned with his buck-board and a younger man and they lifted Jed onto the back. The movement was agony for him, but at least he felt safer than he expected to.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness by the time they reached a small farmhouse and he was lifted again and placed on a bed. He heard a woman's voice speaking tenderly to him and for a moment he thought he was back in the Heyes farm with Hannibal's mother. His brain would not make out what the woman was saying, but the tone soothed him.

She turned from him and in harsher tones addressed the man who had rescued him.

'You dang near did it this time, Ralf! The poor lad's in a bad way but I don't think you'll swing for him – he'll live. Now you go and boil some water and watch out for the Doc, you hear?'

Another voice reached him, another female but a younger one. 'Will he be o.k., Ma?' She sounded frightened.

'Yes, he'll be fine – in time. Oh Doc, I'm I pleased to see you?'

By now, Jed's head was clearing but the pain in his thigh was growing with every moment.

'Where are you hurt, son?'

'My leg'

'And his head'

The Doctor examined him causing Jed to cry out. A hand held his and he gripped it tight.

The Doctor stood away and said: 'You have a bad wound. The bone is broken, but the bullet passed through. It will heal, but you won't be able to walk on it for some weeks. I think you hit your head when you fell. It will ache for a while, and you shouldn't move around too much, but there's not much chance of that. Mrs Gordon, he will need a lot of care. The wound will need to be dressed each day and he must stay where he is for a couple of days. I'll put a splint on his leg. Looks as if he could use some of your good home cooking, too. Will you take care of him?'

'It's the least we can do Doc.'

'I should think so.' This was a new voice and Jed turned to see where it had come from.

It was the sheriff. 'You had a lucky escape – you and Mr Gordon.' He turned to the farmer. 'There won't be any more warnings, Ralf. You keep on shooting as wildly as that and your next victim could see you locked up. I don't care how many vermin are destroying your crops – set traps like anyone else – or pay someone to do the job. Keep that gun in it's rack.'

Jed only half heard this as he waited for the Sheriff to turn on him and arrest him. It didn't happen. The Sheriff left the room. Jed moaned audibly and the hand that still held his tightened again.

'I'll give you some powers for the pain.' The Doctor then followed the Sheriff, with Mr and Mrs Gordon on his heels.

Jed looked round to find the rest of the body that belonged to the hand. He saw a girl, younger than him by a several years. She smiled at him. 'I'm Ellie' she told him.

'Jed. Where am I?'

'You're in our farm house at Jackson Creek.'

'Where?'

'Jackson Creek – just outside Briar Town.'

'Oh. What state?'

'What state? Why this is Wyoming Territory.'

The conversation ended as a wave of pain hit Jed like a tornado. He gritted his teeth, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

'Ma!' shouted Ellie

At once Mrs Gordon burst through the door. She was carrying a damp towel and gave it to her daughter to cool his head while she mixed the draught the Doctor had left. An hour later, Jed managed some broth. He was half-starved and it tasted good. His leg felt better for being strapped up and he was less confused. Ellie had not left his side and answered all his questions.

After the meal, Ellie was sent from the room and Mr Gordon helped him out of the rest of his clothes, wash and put on some clean underwear belonging to his son. Mrs Gordon was finally satisfied that all that could be done from him had been done and turned down the lamp. She sat in a chair with a blanket over her legs and slept there all night. Jed, now more comfortable and calm slept on and off for nine hours. It was mid-day when he woke and he was alone in the room. However, the door was open and Mrs Gordon came in the moment he stirred.

'How do you feel, now, Jed?'

'Not great.' He said this with some feeling.

'The pain powders have worn off. I'll get you some more. And I'll fix you some eggs and coffee. You don't look like you've eaten in a week.'

'Thank you.'

She turned to go and then added: 'The Sheriff's coming back at 1.00, so we need to get you feeling more comfortable.'

'The Sheriff? Why? I ain't done nothing!'

'No, no, dear. But you did kind of appear from nowhere. Briar Town is a small place. Everyone knows everyone. You've got us curious.'

Something in her face made Jed think that what she meant was 'you've got an hour to come up with a story that will satisfy the law.' He thought rapidly, wishing that Hannibal was there to invent one of his stories. But he wasn't there. Jed was alone and he would have to come up with something fast. So far all they knew was his first name.

An hour later, feeling a little better for the sleep, pain relief and food, Jed faced the Sheriff. He was a compassionate man, but a man with a job to do.

'Are you feeling better, boy?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'Well, I need to ask you a few questions. Let's start with your name.'

'Jed. Jed Gorman.' Arty had been the nearest thing they'd had to a father since his had died, so borrowing his name seemed reasonable.

'Where were you headed before Mr Gordon shot you?'

'I'll be honest with you Sheriff, I didn't rightly know. I was working for a man and he accused me of stealing – I didn't but he wouldn't believe me. I ran – I didn't do it.' His story sounded lame even to him. He added a groan of pain for effect.

'O.k. son, you're not in any trouble. What sort of work do you do?'

'Farm work, sir.' – well, he'd spent half his childhood on the Heyes farm.

'Mmm. Well, you'll be taken care of here. They're good people – even if Ralf is it bit careless with his rifle. Maybe you can give him some help once you're able to walk again. I'll leave you now. It's not as if you can run away!' He chuckled to himself and left. Jed slumped back on his pillow, exhausted from the tension.

The days drifted on. Jed began to feel better and the pain settled to a dull ache. He got to know Mrs Gordon and Ellie who attended him with kindness. Ellie frequently risked getting yelled at for ignoring her chores in order to spend time at his bedside. When he was told he could move around, she became his human crutch. She particularly relished this duty because she had to hold him and he held tightly to her. Grateful as he was, he was beginning to understand her motives.

The Sherriff did not return and his story seemed to be enough to satisfy his curiosity. Ralf Gordon overcame his embarrassment at the shooting and began to sit with him in the evenings, talking about the farm, the financial difficulties they'd had and how he couldn't afford the workers he needed. Jed said little in these conversations. Ralf seemed only to require him to listen.

The young man he'd seen on his first night was the Gordon's son. He was three years older than Jed and a serious young man. He worked hard on the farm and once a week was rewarded with an evening at the Church social with the young lady he was hoping to win.

Once he was more mobile and able to limp about with wooden crutch crafted by Ralf, he spent time with Mrs Gordon in the kitchen. He sat and peeled vegetables and picked over fruit when she baked. He was comfortable in this domestic scene.

He healed quickly and eventually heaved himself on a horse. Once round the field was enough but it was a start. That evening the pain was more intense. He was quieter than he'd been for weeks and Ellie noticed. She didn't take her eyes off him. He retired as soon as supper was over. Mrs Gordon sent her daughter to his room with a pain draught. She was more than willing to take it to him. He was in bed when she came into the room. It was a hot night and he had a bare chest and only a thin cover up to his waist. He suddenly felt very vulnerable. She sat on the edge of his bed and asked him if he was alright. She took his hand in hers as she had that first night. He tried to pull it away, but she was not going to let go without a fight. A stab of pain made him sit up suddenly. She grasped her chance and kissed him. It was brief and both were shocked by it. She stood up and left the room without looking at him again.

Jed lent back on his pillow. He didn't know how to feel. It wasn't his first kiss. That had belonged to Clementine, along with a good few others. It had been unexpected and he'd done nothing to make it happen. Ellie was nice enough, but he had no feelings for her at all. And she was very young – just sixteen. He'd now turned nineteen and was considerably more mature. He decided that the best course of action was to avoid her as far as possible. He began to spend more time with her brother, Karl.

Now that he was more mobile, Karl took him to the Social. Ellie was livid because she was not allowed to go. She worked on her parent and eventually wore them down. She would have Jed there to look after her as well as her brother. So all three of them set off for the town on Friday evening. As soon as they arrived, Karl introduced them to his friends and went to find his sweetheart. Ellie clung to Jed, following him around the room. He was paying the price for depriving her of his company lately.

The evening wore on and gradually the girls of Jed's age began to migrate to him. He was still shy and blushed charmingly, further endearing himself to his new fans. Ellie became more and more irritated and irritating. She reminded him that he was supposed to be looking after her and he felt stifled by her presence.

Happily for Jed, Karl's young lady had to go home early and he came to Jed's rescue. He steered his sister away to introduce her to the younger girls. She glared at the group of girls around Jed who was enjoying the novelty of being so popular.

Ellie was in such a bad mood when they returned to the farm that her mother vowed she would not go with the boys again. And so Jed had his freedom with the young ladies from that time.

It was summer and he was paying for his keep by working in the fields. The girls from the town took to walking past the farm in the hope of seeing him shirtless and sweating at his work. He was broad-shouldered and although his hair was fair (especially now, bleached in the sun) his skin wasn't. The sun turned it bronze and delighted the girls. Ellie also watched him and he could feel her eyes on him every day.

He began to make plans to move on. He would stay for the harvest and earn the food and medical care he'd been given by the Gordon's in full. But he was increasingly uncomfortable in the house. He now slept in the bunk-house, enjoying the independence it offered. The harvest was going well. He worked hard in the hope of getting it finished as soon as possible. By the evenings, he was aching and tired and relished the quiet of his own company. The days began to draw in, but it was as warm as ever.

One evening, the Gordon's had company for supper and Jed took some food and made his way to the bunkhouse. He stripped off his shirt and sat on his bunk enjoying his meal. After he'd finished, he took his plate to the pump outside the barn. He then washed his torso, relived to feel cool. He was unaware of eyes watching him from the house. He went back to his bed and tugged off his boots and pants before flopping onto the bunk. His eyes began to close when he heard something outside. He reached for his gun instinctively but thought better of it. Suddenly, the door opened and Ellie pushed her way in. Jed grabbed a blanket to cover himself and stood up. Desperate, she had decided to take matters into her own hands. She threw her arms round him and fought to kiss him as he fought her off.

'Please, Jed' she pleaded. 'I love you.'

'No, it's not right.'

'I don't care.'

'Well you should.'

He didn't want to hurt her and was hampered by holding the blanket round himself. She seemed to have arms everywhere. Jed struggled but felt that he was losing the battle. Frantically, he pushed her and she began to fall backwards. She grabbed him again. He tripped on the blanket and fell on top of her. She wasted no time and her lips were locked to his again.

The door opened and Ralf stood and stared in shock at what he saw.

'How dare you!' He yelled as he swung a boot at Jed. He caught his injured thigh and Jed cried out in pain. Ellie let go of him and he rolled away, still trying to cover himself just as Mrs Gordon appeared next to her husband. She assumed the worst and rushed to her daughter. Ellie said nothing and allowed her mother to pull her to her feet and away to the house.

Ralf was silent. He was never given to shortness of temper, but when he was angry he nearly exploded. After a long pause, he hissed through gritted teeth: 'I should have done a better job when I shot you. The Sherriff will hear about this.'

To Jed's relief, he turned and walked away. He was nearly as angry as Ralf. He pulled on his clothes and pulled together his few possessions. He heard another sound and his gun was in his hand before the door fully opened. It was Karl.

'Put it down, Jed. It's me.'

'It's not what you think, Karl'

'What happened?'

Jed told him as briefly as he could.

Karl nodded. 'Listen. The little bitch is letting them think it was you that seduced her. They've forgotten how she's been with you all summer. I've saddled your horse. You'd best get going. Good luck.'

He shook Jed's hand and Jed muttered his thanks as he slipped to the stable. He swung up onto the horse and rode into the darkness. He'd run into this family's life and he ran out of it just as fast. By the time Ralf returned to the house, Jed was miles away. He found a full-scale row in progress between his two children. His wife's attempts to reason with them fell on deaf ears.

'What's all this?'

'Your daughter is letting you think she's innocent and a victim! She's no one to blame but herself. She went to find Jed and pushed herself on him, not the other way around!'

Ellie said nothing. Her parents were confused and beginning to doubt their initial assumptions.

Karl continued: 'Ask her why she was in the bunkhouse.'

'Well?' The Sherriff stepped in.

Ellie was still silent.

'She's been crazy with jealousy ever since Jed met the girls in town. Jed had turned in for the night. He was trying to push her away when they fell. That's all.'

Ellie began to cry. Her mother put her arm round her.

'Go on, cry. Go for the sympathy – typical girl! She's the guilty one.'

Mrs Gordon asked 'Ellie, why did you go to the bunkhouse?'

'I just wanted to see Jed.'

'Why?'

'The other girls were trying to take him away from me. I thought...I thought if I saw him on his own, he'd choose me.'

The Sherriff sighed. 'I'm sorry, Ralf, but she's been carrying a torch for him – the whole town knows.'

'That didn't give him the right to...'

'To what, Ralf? She went in there when he was in bed. It's not unreasonable to assume that he was taken by surprise. We should ask him for his side to this.'

Karl spoke up again. 'He's gone. He won't be back.'

They all looked at him. They should not have been surprised. Ellie cried harder.

'He wasn't interested in her – not a bit. It was all her. I hope you're satisfied Ellie. You'll never see him again.'

Ralf took the Sherriff outside. He had calmed down and was rational again.

The Sherriff asked him: 'When you found them – I'm sorry to ask you – but was she pushing him away?'

Ralf thought about it for a painful moment. He slowly looked up at his friend. 'No. She had her arms round his neck.'

'And him – was he holding her?'

'No. His hands were on the floor.'

The Sherriff shrugged and looked at Ralf who nodded in defeat. They both knew that nothing could be done. There was no point in hunting the boy down. Ellie wasn't going to confess and Jed's story could not be proved. But he seemed to be the innocent one. The incident would be forgotten soon enough, by them, at least.

Not by Jed. He knew that he was innocent but would always imagine that they believed him to be a monster. He was angry and hurt. He'd been rejected and he was alone again.

He didn't know where to go. He felt that he only had one friend in the world and he wasn't even sure that he was alive. Then he remembered Arty and Clementine. It would be risky to go back to Arty's house, but time had elapsed and he decided to take the risk.

Chapter 9

Searching

Arty was pleased to see him. But he was alone. Jed was disappointed because he'd hoped that Clementine would be back. He longed to be with a friend of his own age and he loved Clementine dearly. Arty was concerned about Jed. He knew that something had happened but Jed was tight-lipped. So Arty fed him and sheltered him and waited. Eventually the story came out. He felt for Jed. He'd had so little guidance in his life. But he knew from seeing him with Clementine that he was no rapist.

Jed was as concerned about Hannibal as Arty was about him. But Arty had no news other than a few rumours. Someone with the name of 'Heyes' had been seen with the outlaws who held up a train in Texas, but the gang was reported to have broken up. Arty had quietly made inquiries. One hungry outlaw had told him for the price of a meal that this 'Heyes' had gone north, maybe to Wyoming to the notorious Devil's Hole. But this seemed outlandish to Arty and he suspected that the man was making up a story in desperation. Jed listened to Arty's thoughts. He determined to travel to Wyoming to find out for himself.

'You can't. At least, you can't now. You know what the winters are like up there. You've no where to stay and you can't camp out in weather like that. You'll have to wait 'til spring.'

Jed gloomily agreed. But maybe he could check out the rumours in Texas during the winter and head north when the weather improved if the rumours seemed true.

So the next day, Jed headed south. The journey was exhausting, not least because his leg was causing him pain again. He found accommodation in a small hotel where few questions would be asked. As a farmer's son, the vast cattle ranges were a new experience for him. He went searching for work, since the money that Arty had lent him would not last long. He couldn't lie about his lack of experience but found one rancher willing to take him on.

The work was brutal and dirty, in the saddle from dawn to dust and covered from head to foot in dust. The food was grim, but at least it was regular. What Jed found hardest was being the outsider in an established group of men. Some were his age, but they'd been pushing cattle since they were old enough to sit on a horse. And they all knew each other. Only the older men made an effort to include him, but his shyness and lack of confidence left him isolated. After a few weeks, he began to adjust to the work and found that he could reach the end of a long day without wanting nothing but to crawl onto his hard bed.

If the cowhands worked hard, they played harder. When they'd been paid, they piled into town and filled the saloon. The girls also arrived in force. The saloon was effectively a brothel and the brazen young women knew that their best chance at earning a living was on those nights.

Jed went along, still feeling that he was on the outside. But in the saloon, he was the centre of attention. His handsome, boyish features and the set of his maturing body made him a magnet for the girls. His hygiene habits also put him at an advantage. He was pleased to discover that he was never without a pretty girl at his side. He drank his fair share of beer and as the evening progressed, his confidence grew to new heights. One of the girls, Annie was particularly persistent. Throughout the evening, Jed watched as the girls took men of all ages up-stairs and he was worldly enough to know what that meant. By now, Annie was sat on his lap and had her body draped seductively around his. The other girls had drifted away. She whispered in his ear and her words startled him. Her head inclined towards the stairs. She whispered again and he laughed. She kissed him and he laughed some more. She stood up and took his hand and led him to the stairs.

Over the next months, Jed went to the saloon frequently. He had his pick of the girls, who were anxious to be his chosen one. They taught him how to please a woman and he became as confident as he had previously been shy. His new-found social life resulted in him becoming more easily integrated with the other ranch-hands. For the first time in his life he tasted success and popularity. Drinking, laughing, flirting with the girls and satisfying his growing adult desires made life more than bearable.

The only sadness for him was the lack of information about Hannibal. No one had heard of him. But as the winter drew to an end, new teams of drovers gathered in preparation for the push the railheads. Finally he found men who remembered a young man fitting Hannibal's description, one who'd worked the Chisholm trail a couple of times and had left the team in Kansas, heading for Wyoming. His name was Heyes.

Jed was sorry to leave Texas and his new friends. But he'd gone there for a reason. Finding Heyes was more important to him than anything. He headed north. But before he went to Wyoming, he stopped in Denver to find Clementine. She and her father were living in rooms in a boarding house, but he was away. She was ecstatic to see Jed. She cried and hugged him and cried some more. Jed had no idea why. She was unable to speak coherently for several minutes but finally told him that Hannibal had visited her at the end of the summer and told her that he feared that Jed was dead. She had been terrified ever since.

He calmed her down and told her all that had happened to him and that he was relieved to hear that she had seen Hannibal. At least he was alive six months ago. He asked her where he had gone when he left Denver. At this, Clementine started to cry all over again.

'He said he was going to Wyoming to find "Devil's Hole" where the outlaws are. He's just going to get himself arrested or killed!'

'He'll be fine, Clem. You know Heyes - he can talk his way out of anything. He's smart. And anyway, I'm going to find him so I'll look after him.'

'No, Kid! You can't go as well! What will I do when you're both in jail?'

There was little he could say. She had a right to be worried, but this was the path they had chosen. He changed the subject and she had no intention of bringing him back to it. They went out to a restaurant and he bought her dinner, before he walked her back to her rooms.

'Where are you staying?' she asked.

'At the Hotel a couple of streets away.'

'Would you like some coffee before you go?'

He nodded and waited as she fixed the drinks. They sat very close on the sofa and sipped the hot coffee

'You've changed, Kid' she said at length.

'How do you mean?'

'I don't know. Grown up, I guess.'

'I'm not the only one!'

She blushed. But she had noticed the increased confidence in Jed and she wasn't sure she liked it. He'd been a shy boy and now he was verging on cocky.

'Is it a bad thing?' he asked.

'You're very sure of yourself.' She was avoiding the question.

'I guess I've had to be. I've been on my own - no Heyes to tell me what I should do - no one to look out for me - except me. I'm not a kid now. I can't afford to be.'

Clementine felt somewhat sad. She leant her head against his shoulder and he put his arm round hers. 'I'm sorry that life has been hard for you.'

'It's had it's better moments - like now.' He whispered the last part of his reply into her hair. She lifted her face to him and he kissed her. She melted at his touch and he pulled her closer. Unlike before, when they were at Arty's and she had allowed him to kiss her, he was now in firm control. He kissed her mouth and then her cheek, her neck and her throat. She wondered where he had learned to drive a girl insane! For a moment she allowed herself to be lost in this crashing wave of passion. But suddenly she came to her senses.

'No, Kid.' She said softly and pushed at his shoulder to break the spell.

'C'mon, Clem.' he breathed in her ear.

'No! I don't want this.' She pushed him again with greater force and wriggled free. He tried to pull her back, but she slapped his cheek as hard as she could and was ready to do it again.

The shock of the slap made him draw away. He stood up, hurt and rejected. She stood up, too and went to the door. 'I think you'd better leave.'

Jed said nothing, but picked up his hat and left. Clementine sank down onto the couch and cried bitter tears. She wished he'd not come to see her, relieved as she was to know that he was alive. This was not the Jed she's learned to love at Arty's and she felt bereaved.

Jed walked down the street and grew more angry with every step. In truth, he was angry with himself, but it was easier to be angry with her. He found a saloon and drank several whiskies but felt no better. He left the saloon and turned down the alley beside his hotel. Several saloon girls were gathered at the back entrance to the hotel and one of them called out to him as he passed. The alley was dark and he peered at the woman behind the voice.

'Look as if you could use something to cheer you up.' She wasn't wrong. He hesitated and then took her arm and steered her towards the front of the hotel. It was a seedy place and the desk clerk to little notices as he led her to his room.

Once inside, he lit the lamp and put his money next to it. Then, for the first time he took a proper look at her. She was considerably older than him and through the thick layers of powder on her face, he could see her wrinkled skin. Her teeth were rotten and her breath foul. He dress was tattered and patched and the sweat-stains under her arms told their own tale. She put her arms around his neck and the combined smell of her breath and body odour revolted him. He pushed her away and sat on the bed. She sat next to him to try again, thinking him shy. She slipped her hand inside his shirt, and much as he wanted to relieve his frustration, he could not allow this woman to touch him anymore.

He stood up and walked away from the bed.

'What do you want?' she demanded.

'Not this.'

'What do you mean?'

'Go' he said. 'Just take your money and leave.'

She flounced from the room, slamming the door behind her. He heard her curse as she cannoned into someone in the corridor. He sat for a long while, numb and lost, the anger all gone. He thought of the disgusting creature he had invited to his room. And he thought of the gentle and fragrant Clementine. He cringed with shame at the way he'd behaved. He loved her and he had treated her like a common saloon girl. He understood right there the difference between love and desire. He knew that he'd not become a man in the arms of the Texas saloon girls. Now he knew that being a man meant controlling not satisfying his passions.

Jed wanted to run, to pack his few belongings and jump on his horse and not look back. But he had to see Clementine and try to put right what he'd done. He had to attempt to repair his friendship with her whatever it cost him. He went to bed and struggled to stop his mind from re-living again and again the events of the evening. He fell asleep in the early hours and was woken at seven by voices in the corridor. He got up and washed and shaved and dressed carefully before going down to push his breakfast around the plate whist eating little.

At nine, he'd collected his horse from the livery and tied it up outside the boarding house. He stood outside Clementine's door. After hesitating and taking a very deep breath, he knocked. Clementine's voice called 'Who is it?'

'It's me, the Kid.'

'Go away.'

'Please, Clem. Let me try to explain. I want to say I'm sorry.'

'Go away' she repeated in a broken voice.

'Clem - I can't talk to you through the door. Please let me in.'

'I don't want to see you. I don't want you to come near me again.'

Jed leant against the door frame, fighting the urge to do as she said. He knew that if he left now, he would never repair the damage. He spoke quietly. 'I'm not going anywhere, Clem. I need to talk to you. I know I was wrong to treat you like that. You have every right to be angry.'

Slowly, the door opened a crack. He saw her tear stained and angry face.

'I won't touch you, I promise.'

'It's not that. I came to see you - to apologise for hitting you. I saw her - that woman, coming out of your room.'

Jed remembered the sound of an altercation outside the room when she left. That was Clementine! He covered his face with his hands, expecting her to slam the door in his face. When he removed his hands, he was surprised to see the door fully open and Clementine stood in the middle for the room. He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

'Please Clem, sit down and let me talk to you.'

She obeyed and he sat as far from her as he could. He began to tell her about Texas - of how lonely he'd been, how the girls had made him feel. She said nothing and he continued, telling her what he had done the evening before and of his new understanding about love and desire. He concluded: 'You and Heyes are my friends. I don't want to lose your friendship. I was a fool. Can you forgive me?'

He had looked down at the floor all the time he was speaking. The confidence had ebbed away. He looked lost once again and she saw something in him that she recognised. He looked up at her now. She was crying, but there was no anger in her face.

'I felt like I'd lost you yesterday' she said. 'You seemed so different. I think I've found you again now.'

She came over to his chair and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers. He freed one of them and very gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

'I'll never try to kiss you again, I...'

'You can kiss me whenever you want to - just kiss. I won't give you any more. I'm not a saloon girl.'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

She put her finger on his lips. 'Enough.'

They left the boarding house and as they walked together to his horse and she slipped her hand into his. Her trust returned and as had a little of his shyness. They parted friends. She did not try to persuade him not to go after Hannibal. She accepted that this was the life they were set on and felt a little comforted at the thought of them looking out for each other. She kissed him lovingly and waved as he rode north.

Chapter 10

Devil's Hole

Hannibal was in Wyoming and becoming increasingly desperate. He was terribly alone and vulnerable. He lived on his wits, finding shelter and food as he could, sleeping out in the open more often than not. He kept himself from panic by planning jobs, knowing that alone, he could never safely carry them out. However, in the end, he was prepared to risk the bank in a small out of the way town. He knew that the rewards would be limited, but the security was primitive and the old safe would be quite straight-forward for him to crack.

There was a rear door with two locks, but neither was complex. Hannibal waited until the early hours of the morning. He needed time. He could not afford to use anything but the bare minimum of light. So the locks on the door were opened painfully slowly. Once inside, there was moonlight shining through the front windows. He located the safe and from then on, his ears were his tools and his eyes less important.

He was well on his way to cracking the safe when he heard a sound from the back of the bank. It was coming from outside of the door. He'd left it unlocked to facilitate a speedy exit. But someone was wrenching at the door with a crow-bar. Hannibal hardly dared to breath, but he was so close to opening the safe that he risked one last turn. He heard the tumblers click into place. As the scrapping at the door continued, Hannibal swung the safe open and began to stuff bundles of bills into his bag. The door burst open and two figures almost fell through. Hannibal wedged himself beside the safe in the shadows. In the process, his bag fell from his hand and out of his reach.

The new-comers lit a candle and as their eyes adjusted, they saw the open safe door. They stopped and looked around. The bag was very obvious and they knew that someone else was robbing the bank. Hannibal's hiding place was quickly discovered. He had his gun in his hand and cocked it as the light fell on him, but one of the other outlaws was quicker and his gun barrel was against Hannibal's stomach. Always one to know when he was beaten, Hannibal dropped his weapon.

Their faces were in shadow, but suddenly one of the said 'Heyes! What are you doing here?'

Hannibal squinted at the faces. He recognised them as Bob Smith and Al Taylor from the Plummer gang.

'What am I doing here? I'm doing you a favour!' He whispered.

'You sure are!' Al said, holstering his gun.

They scooped up the rest of the money and left the bank, creeping away in the shadows. Al and Bob had horses. Al mounted and slipped his foot from the stirrup to allow Hannibal to mount behind him. They rode away, not stopping until they were far from the town. They sat as the sun rose, dividing up the money, then sharing some food.

They talked about what Hannibal had been doing since Al Plummer had run out on them and the gang split up.

'What about you two?'

They looked from one to the other, deciding whether to confide in him. Al nodded and Bob told him: 'We're running out of Devil's Hole now.'

Hannibal stopped with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth. There wasn't an outlaw in the West who hadn't heard of Devil's Hole. It's reputation was of an impregnable hideout occupied by a rag-bag of desperadoes. The rumours indicated that admission to the gang was by invitation only. He wondered how these two had got invited in.

'Come with us, Heyes. Big Jim's heard of you. You'd be in.'

'Who's Big Jim?'

'Jim Santana. He runs things there. He wants new men... since Mac an Kitchener were arrested and Murray was killed in a gun fight.'

Hannibal thought about what it would mean to be part of another gang. He was reluctant to throw his lot in with another gang leader to be ordered around and used for his skills - and maybe leave him with less than nothing as Al Plummer had.

But what good was freedom to him? He was half starved, isolated and miserable. He felt he had greater potential than a one-man petty crime ripple. He had ambitions of creating waves - and he couldn't do that alone. A thought of Jed flickered through his mind. He'd tried his best to find out what happened to him. Nothing had come to light. Most likely he was dead. He brushed that thought away.

He looked at Al and Bob. They'd been straight with him. He had no reason to distrust them. 'If you think that I'll be accepted?' They nodded.

Hannibal smiled, pleased to have some direction, something constructive to exercise his brain.

They rode to the nearest town and bought fresh horses. They slept in a hotel that night, a luxury that Hannibal enjoyed to the full. He took a bath and bought a new shirt. He ate an expensive supper and smoked his first cigar. Something of his old spirit returned.

They set out the next morning for Devil's Hole. It was a three day ride at a steady pace. They were climbing all day on the third. The landscape had changed and was now a stunning contrast of red sandstone escarpments and gray limestone outcrops with green grass and vegetation between. But as the afternoon wore on, the ground became arid. The vegetation looked as if it had been stripped by some ravenous creature that had emptied the colour and life from the land. Something made Hannibal shiver. There was a peculiar and sinister atmosphere to this place. Al and Bob watched him.

'You get used to it.'

'This is why they call it "Devil's Hole".'

Ahead of them, the canyon walls were getting taller and the canyon narrower. Al pulled up and they all stopped. 'I'm sorry, Heyes. We can't go on until you're blindfolded...and tied up.' Hannibal nodded. They tied his hands in front of him and covered his eyes with a bandana. They also took his gun.

The rest of the journey was an uncomfortable one for Hannibal. The horse lurched frequently on the uneven ground. It was all he could do to stay in the saddle. After a while, Al fired three shots - some kind of signal, Hannibal assumed. Further lurching followed. The echo of their horses hooves grew stronger and then more quiet. Hannibal judged that they were now through the pass and into the head of the canyon. He smelt wood smoke and horses. He smelt food cooking and heard water flowing, rushing. The horses stopped and he heard voices. Then there was a hush and a door shutting, footsteps. Then an Hispanic voice spoke with great authority.

'Who's this?'

'He's Hannibal Heyes. You remember?'

'Hannibal Heyes? Yes, I remember hearing about this young up-start. Get him down.'

Hannibal was man-handled off his horse and the blindfold was removed. He calmly surveyed his surroundings and the leader of the gang. He was surprised to see the equivalent of a small town. Bunk houses were dotted about with a barn, livery stable and corral. The back-drop was the canyon wall with a curtain of water cascading over the wall and coursing between the buildings. One building stood out from the rest. It was a single story cabin on the other side of the river, accessed by a wooden bridge. It was the door of this house he had heard, and the gang leader stood outside it waiting for Hannibal's attention.

'Where did you find him?' Big Jim asked Al and Bob. They told their story as if Hannibal wasn't there. Finally Big Jim crossed the bridge to look Hannibal over. He was a tall and broad man, a good ten years older than Hannibal. His hair was black and his face handsome, but he was frowning.

'I expected more.' He said. 'His reputation is grand - a cleaver schemer - a brilliant mind. He's nothing but a pup!' Now he laughed heartily and slapped Hannibal's shoulder. The laughter was echoed around the canyon as the gathering outlaws responded to their leader.

None of this surprised Hannibal. He was on his guard, but he could hold his own amongst these men. Outlaws were generally simple, uneducated men. Some had violent tendencies, but the majority could be talked round and charmed by an articulate man like Hannibal. He respected Big Jim's position and knew that he must reinforce his leadership with each new member of the gang. Hannibal would let him have his moment.

'Take him to your bunk house Taylor. Find him a place and let him serve his apprenticeship.'

Each bunk house contained a dozen or so bunks with table and chairs and a huge fire-place. Each group of outlaws shared their living quarters. There was a clear structure and whilst each group had their own discipline arrangements and nominal leader.

Big Jim shared the house with his inner circle. His deputy was not in evidence when Hannibal arrived. He heard that his name was Jo-Jack, a slightly unstable gun-slinger who was safe under Jim's control. He was warned to watch his back with this one. He judged that his new comrades were less than impressed. His previous hench-man was Murray who had died in a gun-fight. He now discovered that the fight was in defence of Jim. This was the kind of loyalty expected of a member of Devil's Hole.

Hannibal was allocated a bunk before being led out into the yard and to the wood pile. He was handed an axe. He set about chopping under the watchful eye a man called 'Slim'.

The smell of cooking intensified as Hannibal worked. He was hungry. Slim clearly noticed.

'Hope you have a strong stomach' he said at length. 'Murtry is no cook, but he's willing. His food won't kill you but it might feel like it by nightfall!'

A stale biscuit came flying through the window at the back of the bunkhouse. It narrowly missed Slim's ear. An untidy head poked through the window 'Hold your complaining! I aint never said I was a cook. If the rest of you wasn't so lazy, you could cook your own supper!'

Slim laughed. The irate cook came out when he saw Hannibal. He offered a sticky hand to him and Hannibal shook it. 'I'm Kyle.' He smiled and revealed a mouthful of crooked and half-rotten teeth. He was chewing an great lump of tobacco. He was shorter than Hannibal and the same age or younger. He was not a pretty man, but Hannibal took to him in an instant. There was something open and honest about this thief!

Hannibal served his 'apprenticeship' that winter. An outlaw gang stands or falls on loyalty and trust. Any new member has to earn the trust of the leader so there is only a gradual involvement with their criminal activities. Meanwhile, the task of running the hideout and its security continues round the clock.

Little tests were set for him. They watched him practice his shooting. They monitored his guard duties (although these only included the inner defences – he was not trusted enough to know the details of the outer ring of security) and he was expected to do his chores with suitable humility, to demonstrate a respect for the chain of command. He did his best, but he was frustrated.

The winter was always a time of limited activity. Food was stockpiled and preparations made before November because of the severity of the climate. Snow could fall at any time and the temperatures would likely stay so low that it would remain for much of the winter. Wood was gathered, chopped and stored in huge barns along with food for the horses and for the men.

Hannibal had been confined to the hideout since his arrival. He was permitted to go with others into the outer area to collect wood, but not beyond deadline point. He knew that once the weather closed in, he would be confined until the snow melted, and who could tell when that would be?

It was, in fact, the harshest winter remembered by any of the men. The temperature dropped at the beginning of November and remained below freezing for weeks. The huge fireplace was filled with wood and fires kept going for most of the day so that the outlaws were able to keep warm. But the nights became an increasing trial. Sleeping in their outdoor clothes and covered in blankets, the freezing air still penetrated as it was blown through the wooden walls. All the energy that wasn't used keeping warm was used in trying to insulate the walls, breaking through the ice to access water or trying to save the horses from freezing to death. Hannibal vowed that he would leave the nightmare place as soon as possible. As he lay shivering at night, he wondered if Jed was still alive and if he was, how warm and safe he was.

By March, the temperature rose, but the snow built up relentlessly. That at least provided some insulation on the roof of the bunk house. For the first time in weeks, Hannibal slept comfortably. Feeling more optimistic he ventured out to discover that the sun was shining weakly and there was a sound that he'd not heard for so long – water was flowing through the camp again.

The thaw was rapid and complete. Green shoots and flowers began to appear and the sense of relief was palpable. However, security had to be increased again now that the hideout was accessible to the outside world. They guarded an hour at a time because it was still uncomfortably cold to be still for any length of time.

A small group of men ventured out and returned with a small hall of cash from a train hold-up. A further raid was planned and for the first time, Hannibal was to be included. It was a simple plan. A train ran once a week with a pay-role in the safe. They would haul rocks across the track, dynamite the safe and leave immediately with the money. All went according to plan until the dynamite was dropped in the snow. It was ruined. Sharp words were exchanged when Hannibal, who was detailed to guard the handful of passengers came over and peered into the boxcar.

'We're leaving.' He was told.

'Without the money?'

'Yeah, unless you can open that safe without dynamite!'

Hannibal looked at the safe. It was an old one with a simple enough mechanism. He hoped inside the car and with an ear to the door, he deftly turned the dials and the door was open in under a minute. Impressed, the gang scooped the money into sacks and made off with Hannibal following rapidly behind.

That evening, he was summonsed to Big Jim's house. He entered, nervously with his hat in his hands.

'Well, Heyes! I hear you saved the day and opened a safe without the use of explosives.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Can you open any safe that way?'

'Most. But sometimes it takes longer. This one was old and simple. The newer ones are harder.'

'You can tell by looking at a safe how long it will take you to open it?'

'Mostly.'

'That's a useful skill you have there.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'We must make better use of you from now on.'

'Yes, sir'

'That's all Heyes.'

'Yes, sir'

Heyes went on his way feeling appreciated and inclined to forget the dreadful winter that had just passed. He found that the chores he was given were now less menial and he was entrusted with greater responsibility. He was becoming a full member of Devil's Hole.

By April, Heyes had ridden out four or five times. Bigger jobs were being planned and he was included in discussions. He felt more hopeful than he had for a long time.

Santana began to include Hannibal more and more in planning and within a few months, most of the hold-ups and bank jobs were planned exclusively by Hannibal with little interference from him at all. However, Santana was an ambitious man and he began to feel that Hannibal was playing things a little too safe. He had a grander plan in mind. It was to rob a new bank, one of the bigger city banks that were better guarded and more secure. Hannibal had his doubts and said so. Santana was angry.

'You stay here if you want to! I'm going after a bigger prize. I want to be a wealthy man - and so do my men. A few hundred here and there is not enough. We'll take this bank and live like kings!'

That evening, he shared his plans with the men. Hannibal listened, exasperated at the optimism and the lack of reality of the scheme. Once or twice he asked a question, but sucked in to the plan by the promise of a great prize, the men were largely inclined to listen to Big Jim. A group of men were chosen from those who showed the most enthusiasm. Hannibal noticed that they were mainly those who he found it hardest to trust, the wilder and more violent amongst them.

Two days later, the group of ten rode out of Devil's Hole. Only three came back. Two were shot at the bank and only one survived to stand trial. The rest were hunted down by a posse and captured or killed. Big Jim Santana was later sentenced to seven years in the notorious Wyoming Territorial Prison.

The mood in the camp was grim. Leaderless and despondent, the men went aimlessly about their chores until the evening when they met together in one of the bunk houses. Santana had been confident of success and had taken his deputies with him. There was no natural successor amongst the long standing members of the gang. After what had happened, none of them were keen to take on the role of leader. It seemed to many of them to be a poison chalice.

Kyle eventually spoke up. 'I think Heyes should be leader.'

There were murmurings around the room.

He continued: 'Well, he's led us pretty well without any help from Big Jim. He's planned things real clever.'

There was a pause. Hannibal thought he should say something, but for once he was stuck for words. He knew that he was popular with the men and that many of them had learned to trust him already. But he was young and still fairly new to the gang. One or two of the men expressed as much.

Finally, Hannibal spoke up. 'I know that this is hard for you. You all looked up to Big Jim. But he was wrong to take the men on this hair-brained scheme. I didn't volunteer to go because I knew what the risks were. I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. But now you know who was right. I learned a long time ago that success in this business calls for courage and nerve, but also realistic ambition. We can make a good living - enjoy life and succeed. But we will only succeed by taking calculated risks - by planning and researching every job. I'm willing to be leader, but only if you accept my way.'

There were noises of agreement but an undertone of disquiet.

Lobo spoke up for the majority. 'Heyes is new here, I know that. But he's been fair and loyal. He's laid it on the line. I think we should sleep on it and vote in the morning.'

This brought a general chorus of agreement. It was a long night for Hannibal. All around the hideout men were whispering and arguing long into the night. When finally all was still, Hannibal continued to debate his wisdom in stepping forward. But he was unsure if he could stay there under the leadership of some of the other men. If the vote went against him, he would have to give serious consideration to his future with the gang.

But in the end, the vote was mainly in his favour. And those who voted against grudgingly accepted defeat and agreed to give Hannibal their loyalty. Hannibal moved into the house, inviting Kyle and Lobo to join him. He was concerned however, because he wasn't altogether sure that they were second-in-command material. What Kyle lacked in brains, he made up for in loyalty. But in a tight spot, could he be trusted to figure out the right course of action? Lobo on the other hand had brains but was inclined to trust his gun rather than his head. Could he be relied upon to think before he fired?

Life in Devil's Hole began to return to normal. Small groups rode out and pulled well thought-out jobs, returning with enough loot to keep them all comfortably. As the summer drew to an end, Hannibal ensured that the winter supplies were plentiful and that the bunk houses were in good repair and as well insulated as possible. His second winter in the hideout was considerably more comfortable than his first.

Chapter 11

Partners

As spring brought freedom, Hannibal rode out on a first sortie and returned a few days later with money and fresh supplies. As soon as he arrived, he knew that something was wrong.

Security remained the main pre-occupation and minor breaches were met with anger and fear. The previous day, a young man was found almost at Deadline Point undetected, there was trouble in the camp. Disputes had broken out as to who had made the mistake that led to this breakdown in security. The young man was duly taught a lesson and locked in the barn to await the Hannibal's return.

'What is he doing here?' Hannibal demanded when he heard the news.

'He said he was looking for someone – a friend.'

'Well who is he?'

'He won't say. But he asked for you.'

'So what did you do? Where is he?'

'Lobo beat him up - a bit. He needed to be taught a lesson.' Kyle ventured. 'We tied him up in the barn 'til you got back.'

Hannibal sighed. 'O.k. Let me see him.'

Lobo led the way and opened the barn door. Immediately, Hannibal saw how much of a lesson Lobo had felt was needed. The man inside was well and truly beaten, his face swollen and bruised and covered in dirt. Hannibal saw a young man, about the same height as him, strong and athletic with a brooding air of defiance.

When the young man saw Hannibal he spluttered through broken lips: 'Heyes!'

Lobo stepped forward to hit him again. Hannibal shot out a warning hand. The face was unrecognisable, but the voice was familiar.

'Kid? Is that you?'

'Yeah, it is. I'm I glad to see you!' He smiled and winced as his lip split and began to bleed.

'Untie him.' Hannibal ordered as he peered at his face. He tilted up the hat and saw the piercing blue eyes squinting though swollen lids. He turned to his men. 'O.k. - show's over. Get back to work.' He struggled to control the emotion in his voice. The crowd in the barn shuffled off, their curiosity unsatisfied. When they'd gone, Hannibal and Jed threw their arms around each other for a moment, both trying to make sense of this long over-due reunion. Hannibal squeezed Jed's shoulder as if trying to prove to himself that he was real. Jed moaned.

Hannibal was embarrassed 'I'm sorry Kid. If I'd been here...'

'It's o.k. I thought I'd never find you.'

'I thought you were dead.'

They both broke into an emotional smile, the reality of being reunited beginning to filter through. Jed dabbed his bleeding lip with the back of his hand. Hannibal took off his bandana and handed it to him.

'We need to get you fixed up.'

'Yeah. Nice crowd you've got here, Heyes!'

'They're o.k., really. A little excitable, but loyal.'

'I guess they were looking out for you. But you should keep the gorilla on a tighter leash!'

'C'mon. I'll take you to the house.'

Hannibal led the way across the camp. In the spring sunlight, it looked idyllic and Hannibal proudly pointed out the various buildings. The men were hanging around, still wondering about the new-comer, but Hannibal ignored them. They could wait.

Inside the cabin, Kyle had prepared a strange smelling brew that he informed them was his old Grandma's treatment for bruises. He soaked a less than clean rag in it and offered it to Jed for his face. Not wanting to offend his cousin's man, he applied it as directed and found it surprisingly soothing. Kyle stoked the fire and produced coffee and some broth and was rewarded with an introduction.

'Kyle, meet my cousin, Kid Curry.'

'Kid Curry – the fast draw, the crack shot?' he replied with awe.

'The very same' Hannibal smiled with pride.

'I've heard of you.' Kyle stated the obvious. 'You was with Wilson and Kane down near Cheyenne.'

Jed nodded

'That bunch of dumb-heads?' Hannibal asked. 'How did you end up with them?'

'I tried to find you here last spring' Jed replied between mouthfulls of broth 'but what little information I got was all wrong. So I went back to Cheyenne and met up with Wilson in a saloon. Well, when I say "met up with" I mean I had an altercation with him.'

'You mean you mouthed off at him and had to out-draw him!'

'Well, yeah. But Kane was there and was impressed. And they said they needed another gunman in their outfit. So I hung out with them for a while. But you're right, they were dumb. I knew if I stayed with them long enough I'd be arrested or worse. So I tried to find this place again until the snow came. I saw out the winter in Cheyenne just thieving what I could. I finally met someone who told me how to get up here and, well, here I am.'

'It sure is good to see you, Kid.'

'You too, Heyes.'

This vast understatement was all that was needed to be said. They sat staring into the fire, content and at peace in a companionable quiet.

There was a knock on the door. Lobo was there, looking a little shame-faced and unsure of himself. 'Me and the men was just wondering...well we wanted to say...I mean, we didn't mean no harm to you.'

'O.k. Lobo, round up the men in the bar and the Kid and I will be along.'

He looked at Jed. 'You up to being introduced?'

'Sure.'

They walked across to the hut that served as a bar and meeting place. The men were gathered and curious and Hannibal introduced his cousin and explained that they had been separated for three long years. 'The Kid is my partner' he said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

'We didn't know, Heyes. We're sure sorry, Kid.'

'That's o.k. Slim. We understand you were doing your best to keep security. But from now on, the Kid will be my right hand. Is that clear?'

Murmurs of agreement echoed round the room.

The next day, after his first night in a bed in a long while, Jed woke to the familiar sound of Hannibal's breathing in the other bed. He lay for a while, trying to open his swollen eyes and conscious of every bruise on his body. But none of that seemed important. Hannibal woke and peered across the room at his cousin.

'Morning. How do you feel?'

'Like I've been trampled by a herd of longhorns! But I'm fine.'

'You take it easy.'

'I intend to!'

Hannibal laughed. 'You know, Kid, I would hardly have recognised you, even if you hadn't had your face rearranged by Lobo. You've grown up.'

'That's what Clem said.'

'You've seen her?'

'A year ago. Not long after you did.'

'She's kinda grown up, too.' Hannibal smiled.

'You could say that! But you haven't changed a bit.'

'You're kidding!'

'Nope. Same old Heyes.'

'I've done some growing up, too.' Hannibal's face became serious. 'I aged a whole lot that first year when I couldn't find you.'

Jed lay back in the bed and sighed. 'We've got a lot of catching up to do.'

'Yep. Now you stay there. I'll go and get the fire going and give Kyle a poke. He can fix us up some breakfast and we can talk.' He began to pull on his clothes. As he was about to head out of the door, he hesitated.

'Hey Kid, you are gonna stay around?'

'Heyes, would I have come all this way, spent all this time tracking you down just to say "hi" and go again?'

Hannibal smiled broadly. 'I guess not!' He paused. 'Hey, it's good to have you here.'

Jed held his gaze for a moment and nodded.

The following day, rested and healing, Jed was called upon to demonstrate his skills. A log was set up with a variety of bottles and cans. The men would have been happy if he'd simple hit them one by one, but Jed shot at them first from one end of the row, then the other and when they were all dispensed with, he span round and shot the hats off the heads of Lobo and Slim. They were furious, but the others were delighted and clearly impressed. Hannibal hardly dared to look when he realised what Jed had done and muttered in his ear as soon as he could 'Don't get cocky, Kid.'

But Hannibal needn't have worried. The demonstration coupled with Kyle's vastly exaggerated tales of Jed's exploits with Wilson and Kane brought a healthy respect. The men in the main accepted Jed as Hannibal's partner and order returned to Devil's Hole.

However, their first year or so as joint leaders of the gang had its moments of trial. Hannibal was established as leader in his own right. He had been chosen by the majority in a democratic vote. Jed's position had been imposed on the men and not all of them were satisfied. One man in particular had reason to feel aggrieved. Lobo had believed himself to be Hannibal's deputy and as such he had claimed certain rights and privileges above the rest. With the arrival of Jed at the hide-out, he'd had to content himself with being a member like the rest. He vacated the room he shared with Kyle in the leader's cabin, hoping that this action would induce sympathy with the men. They barely noticed. And so, while he remained faithful to Hannibal's leadership, he harboured a growing grudge against Jed and waited for an opportunity to bring him down.

Lobo had more sense than to draw against Jed. He knew that such an attempt would end in his injury and humiliation at least. But Lobo was handy with his fists and put it about that he had beaten Jed once and could do it again. Most of the men remembered that he had done so only when Jed had his hands tied and was defenceless, but none of them chose to contradict Lobo. Some openly encouraged him, hoping for the entertainment of a good fight to relieve the boredom.

Hannibal was aware of the talk and was concerned about any unrest amongst the gang. Jed seemed not to react to the taunting, but he knew that Jed would eventually be worn down by it.

'It's not worth it, Kid' he reminded him when Jed indicated that he could beat Lobo if it came to it. Jed only shrugged and Hannibal was less than encouraged.

There were a number of things that were likely to draw a reaction from Jed, and the most likely was a direct threat to Hannibal. The two of them had been a part of each other's lives for so long and through such devastation that they would stop short of nothing to defend the other (although Hannibal was likely to do everything in his considerable mental power to avoid such a situation arising).

The other most likely bait that Jed would rise to was the honour of a lady. Hannibal had yet to discover how Jed had matured in this area of his life. Jed might pay the going rate for the services of a prostitute, but he would never allow someone to take advantage of a woman or cause her pain without trying to right that wrong.

However, as Hannibal knew to his cost, Jed could be goaded into a reaction if his parent's shortcomings were highlighted and he would also react badly to insults concerning his intelligence. Jed was happy for Hannibal to be seen as the smart one, the one with the lightening quick mind. He allowed Hannibal to privately remind him of that. But the legacy of his schooling, of repeatedly being told that he was stupid, when he knew himself to be otherwise created a sensitivity and a vulnerability that could be exploited.

Lobo finally discovered that this would tip Jed into losing his temper and stored that knowledge for further use. Towards the end of winter, when the men were at their most bored and irritable, a card game became the catalyst for the showdown. Lobo was a cheat. Most of the men were. The skill in a Devil's Hole card game was to spot the cheating and out-smart the cheater. Jed saw through Lobo's trick and quite calmly asked: 'Do you think I'm stupid?'

'Yes, I do.'

Hannibal winced and peered at Jed through one eye and watched him make a valiant but unsuccessful attempt to control his rising anger.

'Yeah? Well I ain't.'

'You sure seem that way to me. Why else do you let Heyes do all the planning and make all the decisions?'

This was far from the truth, but if Jed was to question Hannibal's thinking, he did it in private not in front of the men.

'And' Lobo added, 'you ain't nothing without that gun.' He rose from his seat and Jed rose too. There was a deafening scrapping of chairs as the others moved out of the way. But rather than reaching for his gun, Lobo unbuckled his gun belt and dropped it onto the table. Jed followed suit and the men hurriedly moved tables and chairs to the wall, leaving a large open space that they then surrounded with glee to watch the fight.

Hannibal thought back to Valparaiso and the fights he'd witnessed there. He remembered the undersized and angry boy who rarely lost a fight. He looked again at his partner, now a grown man. He was no longer so light or energetic or driven as he had been. The good life they had begun to enjoy meant that Jed was no longer as fit as he had been.

The two men circled each other delivering testing punches as they sized each other up. Jed threw a well aimed shot at Lobo, but it was parried and a hard jab caught Jed's jaw, sending him flying to the ground. Cheers and jeers echoed round the barn as Jed scrambled back to his feet. Lack of practice and motivation dented his skills, but he was not done yet. Punches came harder and faster from both men. Hannibal watched as Jed became bloodied and dazed. He tried to work out what had changed in the way Jed fought. Finally he saw it in Lobo.

Lobo fared little better than Jed, because he lacked his skill. But what he did have was what Jed had lost - anger. As a scrawny little boy, Jed was hurt and lost and full of anger that he couldn't express. Hannibal realised that most of that had gone. That's what had taken the edge of his fighting ability. He found himself smiling, despite Jed's current situation.

Finally, but some fluke, Jed landed the punch that knocked Lobo out for a moment and ended the fight. Hannibal was pleased to declare the battle over and normality to be restored. The card tables and chairs were returned to their former places and Lobo helped up. He slumped in sullen silence as Jed approached him.

'It's over, Lobo. Finished.' He offered his hand and Lobo reluctantly nodded and shook it. Jed left with Hannibal on his heels. Once in the cabin he let Hannibal attend to his wounds.

'I hope it is over, Kid.'

'It is. He was gunning for me from the moment I set foot in here. I beat him, but only just. I've no intention of starting round two!'

Chapter 12

The Good Life

And so began the most care-free period of their lives since they had roamed the Heyes farm as boys. Jed became accustomed to the sound of Hannibal's chuckling laugh, which was pure joy in life. And Hannibal learned to expect the moody scowl on Jed's face to split open and become a beaming smile. They were happy.

Life settle down in Devil's hole. Some of those who had not voted for Hannibal as leader now drifted away, and new members came offering their allegiance to both of the boys. There was a positive atmosphere in the camp, and all the men were ready to give their trust and follow Hannibal's planning and way of doing things.

Trains were held up, banks broken into or held up by the gang, safes blown (and here Kyle demonstrated an unexpected talent with dynamite) or they were cracked by Hannibal. As ever the planning was meticulous and as a result, the raids were successful. The men settled into a new routine and little by little they gained not only wealth, but a reputation. Hannibal and Jed remembered well the day they were first wanted by the law. Warrants for their arrest were issued in Wyoming along with a small reward for their capture. Far from being deterred, Hannibal and Jed were jubilant and wore this price on their heads as a badge of honour.

Their relationship took on a new direction, as Hannibal conceded that Jed was now an equal. They had their different roles, but working together, they made an efficient team. The differences between them only served to enhance their work together. And as Hannibal plotted, and Jed watched his back, the gang learnt to look up to them both as leaders.

There were adjustments to be made. Hannibal was right when he said that Jed had grown up and he noted the changes in him since their time apart. They often went into the local towns to enjoy themselves after a raid. The money in their pockets seemed to be begging to be spent. Sometimes a large number of the gang would go with them, and sometimes they went alone. The evenings would begin with poker, but after an hour or so Hannibal noticed that Jed became restless and more often than not, he ended up with one of the saloon girls. Hannibal was at first surprised at the ease with which Jed made these liaison, but became used to the sight of his cousin with a woman or two draped around him. He never seemed to have to try to gain the attention of the female company that they kept. However, he struggled to understand the way he seemed able to conduct his liaisons without any emotional involvement. Hannibal could not be so detached. His liaisons cost him a slice of his heart - or considerable effort to avoid or overcome an emotional engagement.

Perhaps it was Jed's relative immaturity that enabled his frequent casual attitude towards relationships with women. But over time, that same immaturity caused the other side of this extreme coin to emerge. Jed was more than capable of falling in love, and Hannibal discovered that this extreme was the greater concern. This came to light two years into their leadership. They had split from the rest of the gang after a bank hold-up and as had become their habit, they found a quiet town to lie low. There they met Rosa.

Jed noticed her as soon as he glanced over the saloon door. She was draped over a toothless old miner who was giggling like a school girl as she whispered in his ear. She glanced up as the two entered. Jed stopped in his tracks, one hand on the door. She was over made-up and her short dress was designed to showcase her best assets, but Jed saw her eyes first - big and dark like the caves he'd played in as a child. And they invited him in as those caves had done. Her hair too was as black as he'd seen. It shone like ebony as it cascaded over her shoulders. Her olive skin was perfect under the make-up. In contrast to her behaviour seconds before, she lowered her eyes shyly at his gaze.

Hannibal was already at the bar, still talking to the Kid as he reached it. He turned when he realised he was alone and was puzzled by the look on his cousins face. He followed the gaze and saw a cheap tramp of a girl flirting with customers. When Jed reached him and sipped his whisky, Hannibal gave him a quizzical look.

'Did you see her?' Jed asked.

'Who?'

Jed nodded towards the girl. 'She's beautiful.'

The evening proceeded as so many had with poker and drinks, but all the while Jed and the girl circled the room half avoiding, half trying to find a moment when they could naturally speak to each other. Finally that moment came. She was collecting glasses and carried them to the end of the bar. Jed and Hannibal were leaning on the bar exchanging pleasantries with the bar man.

'Anything I can do for you fellas?' she asked in an accent that didn't seem to suit her colouring.

Hannibal, as ever, spoke up for them both.

'I don't think so, but you might brighten our evening with a little friendly conversation.'

'Well now,' she replied, 'I'm sure I can oblige.'

The bar man growled 'You aint paid for conversation.' And she moved away.

Later, as Hannibal cleaned up at the poker table, she wondered up to Jed as he leant against the wall.

'Your friend plays well. Don't you play?'

'Yes, ma'am. But sometimes I prefer to just be, if you know what I mean.'

'I do. You new in town?'

'Got here today, ma'am'

For the second time, a smile danced around her painted lips as he addressed her as "ma'am".

He looked at her with a mixture of puzzlement and hurt.

'Nobody much calls me that round here.' She said simply.

'No one much respects you, from what I've seen.'

'What you see is a saloon girl, a cheap prostitute' she said with sadness and a little anger

'No'

'Then you're blind!'

'No. What do you see?'

'A kind man.'

'What you see is a dirty drifter...'

'No.'

'Then we both have the ability to see more than skin-deep.'

She opened her mouth to respond, but a look from the barman stopped her. Jed saw the look, too, and his face darkened.

'Please' she whispered 'let it be. I have to go.'

Later as they walked back to the hotel, Hannibal glanced at Jed's pale face.

'You mad at me?'

'No. Should I be?'

'You've not said one word to me all evening that you didn't have to.'

'You're the talker, Heyes.'

Hannibal looked away. 'Is is the girl?'

Jed hesitated 'What girl?'

'Aw c'mon, Kid! Do you think I'm blind? You didn't take your eyes off her all evening - except to stare daggers at the barman!'

They walked in silence. When they reached their room and lit the lamps Hannibal looked Jed in his piercing blue eyes. 'She's a saloon girl, Kid. She's employed to make men fall for her. It's a game. It's a business arrangement. If you liked her, why didn't you take her upstairs - I'd have lent you the money.'

For a moment, he thought Jed was going to hit him, and for a second moment he saw some real pain in his friend's eyes.

'I know. I know what she does. But that's not what she is.'

'How the hell do you know that?'

'Instinct.'

'Oh, instinct, huh? She flashed her big, beautiful eyes at you and you know her life's history, you know that she's not what you don't want her to be? Well wake up, Kid...' Jed walked away.

Hannibal softened. 'We'll be out of here in a few days. Have some fun with her. But don't get involved. It's not worth it.'

Jed knew that his wise and loyal friend was right. But he couldn't get the girl's face out of his mind.

The next morning Jed sat in the shade of the Hotel veranda, watching two boys play with sticks for guns. He didn't really see the young woman in a simple and demure dress and big hat approach up the street until she reached him and said 'good morning'.

He nearly fell of his chair. It was the same black hair and olive skin, the same pair of beautiful eyes, but the make-up was gone, the air of immorality that clung to her in the saloon had disappeared.

'Good morning, ma'am.' He managed

'Are you going my way?' she asked, though clearly he'd not been going anywhere.

Jed shot out of his chair, then checked himself. 'I think I may be,' he smiled.

His reward was the most glorious smile he'd ever seen. Her face was alight with carefree innocence. They set off down the road. It was a small town and they were nearing it's end when she hesitated. Jed realised that they were outside the one small cafe.

'May I buy you some coffee?'

'Thank you.'

They went inside. There were enough customers in the room to feel anonymous and Jed was relieved. The buzz of chatter made the awkward silences less obvious. But once the coffee arrived and they had something to do, they both began to relax.

'So' she asked 'are you staying here long?'

'No, we have to leave again in a few days.'

'And where is home?'

'We don't really have one.' Even to Jed, this sounded lame 'What about you?'

Her reply tumbled from her lips. 'My name is Rosa O'Connor. My father was the son of an Irish immigrant and a South American woman. He was brought up in Arizona but decided to find his South American home. He travelled south in great hopes of a new life. He didn't find a home, only a woman who he loved. They decided to come back to America. They were in Mexico when I was born. After a few days, they reached the border and she died.'

'I'm sorry.'

'My father couldn't manage a small baby on his own, so he married an American woman. They had six blond haired, blue eyed sons. She hated me. So when my father died, she threw me out. I'd not been well educated, I had no trade. So I became what you saw last night. There, that is my story. I am a sad, unfortunate who makes her way as you do, doing what she can.'

She looked exhausted after this. Jed, lost for words, put his hand on hers. After a moment she withdrew it. 'I don't usually talk about it.' She said quietly. She suddenly looked young and vulnerable and the beauty and sadness ripped at Jed's heart.

'So you don't have a home, either?'

'No.'

They drank their coffee.

'I'm not proud of what I am.'

'What you _do_.' he corrected her

'I'm sorry?'

'What you are is not the same as what you do. You do what you have to. It doesn't mean that it's who you are.'

At this her eyes filled with tears. She stood up and moved towards the door. 'Please, please don't feel sorry for me.' She rushed from the cafe.

Jed threw some coins onto the table and followed her. He caught up with her in the alley next to the saloon. He caught hold of her arm. She was sobbing. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.' She fell against him and held her gently until the sobbing stopped.

When at last she could speak, she said: 'No one has been kind to me for so long. Men take what they want from me. Women avoid me. The other girls are only concerned with protecting their income. They're spiteful and hateful. The only way I survive is to pretend - to be hard like them.'

He released her so that he could look at her tear-stained face. 'Let me tell you, Rosa O'Conner, that you are not hard or spiteful - you are brave and very beautiful.'

She smiled a little. He drew her closer. He'd never felt like this about a girl before. Attracted as he was to her, at that moment, all he wanted was to protect her and make life better for her. He had no idea how.

'I'll be late' she said, suddenly, the hard shell returning. She moved away and then turned to him.

'Please promise me something?'

'Of course.'

'Don't come to the saloon tonight.'

'But..'

'I couldn't bear for you to see me working. I'm not sure that I could with you there. Please. Meet me tomorrow morning outside the hotel again. But don't come to the saloon.' She hurried away.

Jed made his way back to the hotel. Hannibal was in the chair he'd vacated an hour before. He'd have seen the two of them in the alley from where he sat. Jed didn't meet his gaze.

After a moment, he sat on the veranda rail and ventured a glance at Hannibal's face. 'See you took my advice.' This was sarcasm.

'What did you see?'

'Well, I came and sat here when I couldn't find you inside and I saw this courting couple in the alley.'

'Courting?'

'It's what it looked like to me - man holds woman tenderly in his arms and whispers candied compliments in her ear.'

'She was upset.'

'Oh.' Jed could hear the fun he was making of it. 'Upset? I've never heard that one before.'

Jed stood up and turned to walk away. Hannibal caught hold of his arm.

'If you are starting to care for her, stop it now. Leave it, Kid. It just can't be.'

Hannibal thought that his words had been heeded when Jed stayed away from the saloon. But the next day, when Jed disappeared in the morning, he began to face the reality that his cousin was yet to be convinced that his liaison with the beautiful Miss O'Conner was an impossible dream.

Jed and Rosa had walked right out of the town into the hills. They strolled hand in hand, enjoying the peace and freedom. They talked without awkwardness now, filling in the gaps in their history. Jed badly wanted to tell her the truth about himself and Hannibal, but knew that to do so would be to betray his friend. He felt that he had known Rose all his life, but even in his emotional state, he knew that he'd not known her long enough to trust her with Hannibal's life as well as his own.

They pulled each other up a steep slope above the town, laughing and shouting to each other, and collapsed at the top in the grass. They lay on their backs with the late summer sun keeping the chill of the cool of the breeze at bay.

'I wish we could stay here, like this, forever.'

'It's a beautiful thought.' And it was - an innocent and wonderful prospect. Jed knew that he was falling deeply in love. It was a tide that was sweeping him away. But away from what, to what?

He pulled her hat forward to shield her face from the sun and did the same with his own. He reached for her hand and held it tight. They lay there blissfully silent but wholly together, dreaming impossible dreams. But however hard he tried, Jed could not keep reality from creeping in.

He sat up, the peace all in shreds, angry that he couldn't change her world. She lifted her hat and watched the wrangling in his soul. How could he explain to her that he would have to leave in a few days - and leave her behind?

It was time for her to be back at the saloon. They walked back in a sombre mood, the magic evaporated for a time. Rosa didn't say 'goodbye', she slipped her hand from his and ran to the saloon. Jed was left outside the hotel feeling empty. Hannibal was there. He'd given up on any idea of talking Jed out of this relationship. He'd resigned himself to wait and pick up the pieces of Jed's shredded heart when the time came - just as long as he didn't do something stupid.

'We should exercise the horses.'

They walked to the livery and saddled up. The sun was at it's height now, but the breeze in the hills tempered the heat. It was a pleasant day for a ride. As they turned to come back, Jed said 'You were right, Heyes. But it's too late.'

'Never too late, Kid'

'It was too late the moment I saw her.'

'Maybe' Hannibal sighed

There was a pause as they negotiated a rocky out-crop, then Hannibal asked 'What have you told her?'

'Told her?'

'About you and me.'

'Heyes do you think I'd be stupid enough to tell her everything?' He was angry.

Hannibal thought 'Yes I do' but thought better of saying it.

'You'll have to tell her something when it's time to leave.'

'I know.'

It was utterly useless talking about it. Hannibal wanted Jed to know that he sympathised, but somehow he failed each time. As they walked back to the hotel from the livery, he put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. The Kid turned and nodded. It was done. The anger between them was gone.

Days passed and Rosa and Jed became a familiar sight in the town in the mornings and Hannibal went alone to the saloon at night. He was on his way back to the hotel room when the desk clerk called him over. He gave him a telegram. Hannibal took it outside to read. He folded it over and over after he read the short message.

The lamp was dim in the room when Hannibal crept in. But Jed was awake. He shut the door behind him and leant against it. Jed looked at him. Words were not necessary. He sighed and sat down hard on the bed.

'It's from Kyle. There's a posse about a day's ride away. They're looking for us. We can make it back to Devil's Hole before they find their way here - if we leave at first light - or maybe tonight.' He watched Jed's face.

'Kid' he said, coming over to him. 'You knew this would happen. Long goodbyes are the worst. Leave her a note and let's pack up and get out of here.'

A glance from Jed swept that idea away as he stood up and reached for his hat. Hannibal followed him out of the door. If there was trouble, he needed to be near.

Jed swung through the door of the saloon and scanned the room for Rosa. She saw him first and hurried to him.

'Act natural.' He said, with one eye on the barman.

She did just that, fingering his vest and smiling in a coquettish way that made him feel sick.

'Take me upstairs.'

She took his hand and led him to a room above the saloon. It was dim and over dressed. There was a stench of hot bodies. She came to him, confused and afraid and lifted her face to kiss him.

'No, not here - not like this.'

He took some dollars and pushed them into her hand - he would have to pay for her time, but he would not pay for her body. They sat on the bed. 'I have to go tonight.' There was no point in dressing it up. It was a simple and non-negotiable truth.

'Take me with you.'

'I can't.'

She turned away from him.

'Who would want to take a common bar girl?'

'It aint like that Rosa. I can't explain - but I'm not who you think I am.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm wanted by the law.'

'Do you think I care about that? I'll run with you.'

'It's too dangerous.'

'Why?'

'I'm an outlaw - wanted dead or alive - dead is easier. There's a price on my head.'

'Who are you?

'It's best for if you don't know.'

Silence fell again. Then, summoning all his strength, Jed stood up and faced her. 'It's over. I'm sorry if I miss-led you. I fell in love with you, but I was selfish to spend time with you and..'

She stood up and kissed him before he could resist. It was a long and passionate kiss and when she pulled away she said: 'I love you, too. But now you must go.' She said it with so much determination that Jed could not argue. He opened the door.

'Please' she begged 'don't look angry. Harry will think I've made you angry and he'll... well he'll...'

Jed knew exactly what she meant. His anger welled up in him and he almost ran down the stairs. Before Hannibal could stop him, he walked up to the bar, grabbed Harry by the neck of his shirt and landed a perfect right on his nose. Harry slumped behind the bar like a sack of coal, and before anyone realised what was happening, Jed was out of the door with Hannibal on his heels. He hesitated and looked back over the door to catch the eye of Rosa at the top of the stairs. She turned away and Jed headed for the livery.

They rode out into the cold night, picking up the pace once they were out of town. The first stretch of road was level and straight. There was enough moonlight to allow them a steady pace. But now they were climbing and the path became rougher and soon even walking was hazardous.

'We should stop, light a fire. We can't go on until it's light.' Jed meekly obeyed. The fire burned bright, but not warm. The wind had picked up and was bitter. They spent a cold and miserable night, watching the eastern sky for light. Just before dawn, Jed spoke 'You could have been in a warm bed if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry Heyes.'

'Forget it, Kid.'

'You warned me - you told me what would happen, and you were right.'

'It was too strong for you, that's all.'

'I don't deserve you, Heyes.'

'Haven't I told you that from the beginning?' An impish grin lit up Hannibal's face. 'Throw some more wood on the fire. Another hour and we'll be on our way.'

The Kid obliged, but not without a murmur of pain.

'Let me see that hand.' Jed had broken open his knuckles on the barman's face.

'I'm o.k.'

'Yeah, looks like it.'

'It's no big deal.'

'No big deal! I only keep you around so that you can pull that gun and keep my head on my shoulders. What's the use of a gun man with a smashed hand?'

'Thank you for your care, cousin.'

'You're welcome.'

Thirty minutes later they were on cursing their stiff legs and hands as they climbed wearily onto their horses. By mid-day they were back at the hide-out. Jed made an effort not to brood in Hannibal's company. He owed him that much. Life returned to normal, and in time, the smile returned to Jed's face. But Rosa was in his thoughts for many long months. She was the first lost girl he fell in love with, but she would not be the last.

Chapter 13

Changing times

Money was never in short supply. But it was never stockpiled or saved it either. They stole and they spent and they enjoyed life to the full. These were days of risk and daring, and a sense of success. These were days of carefree confidence. As ever, the young men looked only to today and seemed oblivious of the future. As they had promised one another, there was never any unnecessary killing. Hannibal and Jed were popular amongst their own men, but developed a reputation and the folklore that's meant that they had a following well beyond their own acquaintances.

But looking only to the present is the lifestyle of young men. Inevitably, Hannibal and Jed matured. As the price on their head grew, they became aware that their future was precarious, and the best scenario was a long prison sentence, the worst being death at the hands of law men or bounty hunters. They were wanted in Wyoming, a state without statute of limitations. Time would never erase the warrants that now began to hang over them. Much as they enjoyed their lifestyle, they had the intelligence to realise that it would not last forever.

A combination of developments eventually brought the wind of change. The heyday of the Wild West outlaw was rapidly ending, and Hannibal saw the approaching change like a noose tightening around their necks. He's stayed a jump ahead through his own ingenuity. Each advance in safe technology had been matched by a more cunning and sophisticated scheme from his ever-working brain. But there was a limit. He knew that he was rapidly reaching it.

And so when the Governor of Wyoming came up with a scheme to grant amnesty to petty crooks, Hannibal and Jed saw a way out. But amnesty had to be earned. The Governor's office depended on his keeping step with the president. Making an unpopular decision (like pardoning notorious outlaws) could be political suicide. So proof was needed that they were not just trying to be free of the sentences and rewards that hung over them. Proof was needed that they genuinely intended to leave their lives of crime. They were told that they must keep out of trouble for a year.

Hoping for a more favourable answer to their application, Hannibal and Jed walked away from Devil's Hole, from robbery as a way of life, and into what would become the hardest period of their lives. But once they had seen the possibility of living 'straight' they could not go back.

Still wanted dead or alive, still with a fortune on their heads, they were on the run with nowhere to hide. Picking up honest work where they could and moving from town to town, they dodged the law-men and bounty hunters. Hannibal began with optimism and a sense of adventure, pulling the less convinced Jed along with him. They could do this for one year - and the reward would make it all worthwhile. But the exhausting nomadic nightmare never seemed to end. With Hannibal's cunning and way with words, they survived. Jed's fast drew and shooting skills were a double edged sword. These skills saved their lives on a number of occasions, but his trademark was easy to recognise and brought suspicion snapping at their heels.

Amnesty was the hope that they lived on, even on days when they were half starved or freezing near to death. The first year passed and then the second. The promised amnesty seemed as far away as ever.

As time went on, because they had committed no more crimes, the banks and rail road companies reduced their rewards. Designed to stop the robberies, the rewards had been high. But as Hannibal and Jed went straight and as the expectation of further crimes diminished, the incentives to capture them became less and less.

This meant that they were safer and they began to breathe more easily. They visited Kansas and to their old home town for the first time since they escaped from the school. They had no intention of living there, just a desire to see the places they remembered and lay to rest some of the ghosts that still haunted them.

Governors were appointed and overturned while Lom Tervors, their old friend and outlaw turned sheriff, worked tirelessly to put their case over and over, never letting the incumbent governor forget about their plight. Despite his early doubts about the amnesty, he was hugely proud of the pair and their courage and determination in the face of continual arrests and near arrests. Their lives were on the line on a daily basis whilst they were wanted. His fear was two-fold. He worried that they would be killed by unscrupulous law men or bounty hunters. Being wanted dead or alive meant that they were at constant risk.

His second fear was that the pressure of permanently running and hiding, the endless disappointment of no amnesty being granted and the physical demands of sleeping in the open and inconsistent diet would one day lead to a break-down in their determination and they would return to a life of crime.

Even Hannibal with his natural optimism began to become despondent. In an unpredicted reversal of characteristics, Jed became the strong one, encouraging Hannibal through his difficult moments. Lom, too did his best to keep the boys optimistic. He began to meet with them as often as he could. When he could get away from Portaville, he telegraphed them and met them in some out of the way place. They became his main concern in life because he was so angry at the way they had been treated.

One November over five years since they had begun their journey, they met on a chilly plain on the Wyoming border. Hannibal and Jed arrived at the disused barn. They didn't see any other horses, and dived inside to shelter from the biting wind. Hannibal was worn out and looking grim. He was coughing from time to time and Jed was worried. Hannibal was never sick, but today, he was as low as Jed had ever seen him. Hannibal sat down heavily with a wince. He'd lost weight and was troubled by one ankle that caused him pain after riding. How much more could he take? Jed squatted in front of his cousin who raised a hand to assure him he was fine. He wasn't convinced.

A horse was approaching so Jed returned to the door, gun in hand. It was Lom, who rushed into the barn and they shut the door. Jed sat next to his partner and Lom drew up a broken stool. He looked between the two them.

'You o.k?'

'Heyes is sick.'

'I'm o.k.' came the weary rely.

Lom was unconvinced and continued to study Hannibal's face.

'I'm tired' Hannibal said at length. 'tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of waiting.'

Jed grasped his arm.

'Well boys,' Lom began 'I think I can help a bit there. It's over - the running and hiding and waiting.'

He paused, smiling, waiting for a reaction.

Jed jumped up 'You mean..?'

'Yes I do! The amnesty is signed and sealed!'

They both looked at Hannibal. He looked at them as if they were strangers. He was pale and gaunt. He struggled up and staggered to the barn door muttering 'Give me a minute'.

Jed was about to follow, but Lom pulled his sleeve to check him. 'Leave him. He'll be fine. It's the shock.'

Jed obeyed, but only for a second, then he followed. He found Hannibal doubled up at the corner of the barn, sweating despite the cold. Taking off his neckerchief and plunging it into the trough, he wiped it across Hannibal's brow. Hannibal took it a wiped his mouth. Jed led his friend back inside.

'I'm sorry, Lom.'

'Forget it Heyes. I knew it would be a shock.'

'I don't believe it. I can't.'

'Well, here it is in black and white.' Lom took a bundle of papers from his coat and handed them to Jed. While he looked at them, Lom went out to his horse and returned with a bottle of whiskey.

'It's a done deal. It can't be undone. Those are for you. The Governor has a copy and so do I. Every Lawman in Wyoming will be notified in the next few days and the story will be in the papers.' He smiled as he remembered the Governor's face when he insisted on that. 'You'll have to be careful for a few months until the news gets about, but you won't see another wanted poster in a Sheriff's office - you can walk right into any one of them and see for yourselves!'

He handed the bottle to Hannibal who swallowed a good mouthful. For a moment, Jed thought he would vomit again, but he didn't and the colour began to come back into his face. The second mouthful of whisky produced a slow and somewhat weak smile. 'We did it, Kid. We did it! We went straight and stayed straight!' He grasped Jed's hand to shake it and flung the other around him. After some moments of congratulation, Hannibal's face was serious again. 'Lom, we can't ever thank you. You believed in us when no one else would. You stuck with us. This is all down to you.'

'Thanks for that, Heyes, but it's all down to the two of you. I don't know many men who could have done what you did. It took guts and strength from - I don't know where!'

Hannibal looked at Jed and for a moment, fleeting memories of moments of fear and doubt fluttered through his mind. It had been a close thing at times, keeping them on track. Huge pride welled up in him - pride in his own achievement and even more in Jed's.

They made a fire and sat drinking occasional sips of liqueur. But it was a sober scene - not at all the wild celebration they had anticipated.

'Look, I've got to go. The light's going. I'd advise you to do the same.'

Lom picked up his hat and the bottle, which he handed to Jed. 'Do some celebrating. And keep in touch. You don't have to now, but it'd be privileged to know how you get on. See you around, boys.'

They responded, still in a quiet trance.

'Yeah, we should go, Kid.'

They followed Lom outside into the cold and waved as he rode away, before mounting their own horses and turning back to the town. Despite the growing darkness, they were in no hurry. They rode in silence, side by side, deep in thought.

When they reached the hotel, Hannibal threw himself down on the bed, still clutching the bottle. Jed sat down and heaved off his boots. Hannibal handed him the whisky and Jed drank one mouthful and put it down. 'You'd better get in, Heyes or you'll be asleep in your boots.' Too late. Jed took off Hannibal's boots, slipped his gun from his holster and covered him. He lowered the lamp and sat in the chair, smiling at his partner. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of freedom, at the prospect of a quiet life, but most of all at the realisation that now there could be a place called 'home'.

Hannibal slept for nine hours. Jed went to bed when he was too cold to stay in the chair, but he couldn't sleep until the early hours of the morning. When Hannibal woke him, the sun was up. Hannibal was smiling down at him so broadly as to light the town at midnight! 'What you sleeping for? Don't you know what day it is?'

'What day it is?'

'Yeah! It's the first day of our new lives!' He slapped Jed's leg with the back of his hand. 'C'mon - you're the one who's always wanting breakfast!'

By the time they had eaten, the morning was half gone. Jed wanted Hannibal to rest. He was much improved, but still coughing. Another good night's sleep would see him right. So they spent the day planning their next move.

Hannibal was still quiet. In the evening he played a couple of hands of poker and won, but he had no heart for it. They retired early and spent the rest of the evening with Lom's whisky in their room.

There, Jed finally asked 'What you gonna do, Heyes?'

'Kid, I really don't know. We'll find a place to settle' he assured Jed.

Jed was satisfied. There was a pause as Hannibal re-filled their glasses. He took a sip.

'Kid, when we set out to get amnesty, if you'd known how long it would take or how hard it would be, would you have agreed to try?

'Nope'

'Me neither, if I'm honest. I'm glad we didn't know.'

'Me too, Heyes.'

'It was worth it, wasn't it?' He smiled, gently.

'It was worth it.' Jed's smile began to break into a quiet laugh.

Slightly drunk and still emotional, they laughed for a while. Contentment had been in short supply in the last months. They drank their fill of it now.

It took Hannibal and Jed a good while to take in the change that had happened in their lives, leave alone moving on to live without the threat of imprisonment. They would have to be careful. Many would not believe that they had changed at all. They would be suspects in robberies for years to come, but they learned to live with the suspicion and happily always had a good enough alibi to keep them out of trouble.

They gradually settled into 'normal' lives. They became the people that their wives and children knew and loved. What made them into the people they became is another story. This is the story of how two ordinary boys became outlaws.

Epilogue

Eulogy for Uncle Jed

Grandma stood alone at the graveside. At her feet was a newly dug grave neatly beside Grandpa's. She had stood nearly on this spot a few months earlier as Grandpa was laid to rest, but then she had Uncle Jed to lean on. She wasn't looking down at the new-dug earth, but away into the distance. Under her veil, memories played across her face like shadows. Some made her lips flicker in a smile, and some made her face contort with remembered pain. Across the years, her mind travelled and in her mind's eye, the familiar faces danced and touched her.

Two days after he finished telling me his story, Grandma found Uncle Jed in his chair. She knew straight away that something was wrong. His face was out of shape and his arm hung limp and his side. Pa helped her to carry him into the house. He lived for several months with the aid of Grandma's love and care. But he never spoke again.

Now she was alone - the survivor of the generation - loved and respected by neighbours, family and friends. But she was alone. No one was left who shared her fondest memories.

I wanted to say something about Uncle Jed and his story at the funeral, but I was too young. So now, having told his story, I offer this eulogy for Uncle Jed

Jedediah Curry was born in 1852. He spent most of his early childhood on a farm in Kansas. He was the grandson of an Irish immigrant and his American second wife. Having at first settled in New York, Grandpa Curry had elected to move west with his youngest son and daughter. They settled there and when Kansas was open to settlers, his children claimed their homesteads and settle down to live as farmers and free men and women. Violence began to grip Kansas and in 1861 when civil war broke out it escalated until Jedediah and his cousin Hannibal were left orphaned. They ran away from the Valparaiso School for Waywards, avoiding the draft into the army, and lived the only way they knew how. Eventually, after struggling to survive, Jedediah and his cousin became successful and notorious outlaws. Scarred by the violence he had seen his youth, Jedediah chose not to replicate it and although he could have been described as a gunslinger, his skill with the six-gun never led him down the path of murder. Jedediah Curry transformed the tragedy of his youth into a zest for life, but life on the wrong side of the law.

In an attempt to avoid the usual fate of outlaws, they fought to live different lifes, eventually gaining amnesty and freedom. Jedediah and his cousin were ordinary boys, but they were robbed of their innocence when they were robbed of their families, and became robbers themselves. But the second half of their lives was very different to the first. They became family men, and were liked and respected where once they had been notorious. They were greatly loved.

Grandpa was an outlaw, and so was Uncle Jed. May they rest in peace.

107


End file.
